la historia de raven u robin
by florcho
Summary: tras volver de azarat robin y raven les cuentan a sus amigos que estan casados y ambos comienzan a vivir una aventura, pero una parte de starfire aun no puede aceptar el hecho de q su mejor amiga se acuesta con el hombre q ella creia que amaba...


**La furia de Raven contra starfire**

Cuando starfire lanzo sus rayos contra raven, esta a través de las paredes quedando fuera de la torre. Muy sorprendida por el ataque de su amigo le dijo gritando

-que es lo que te ocurre Star!?

Mientras starfire la miraba con ojos verdes de rabia le dijo;-¿que no te das cuenta?, te quiero destrozar así como tu ¡destrozaste mi CORAZON por robarte al hombre que amaba!

Starfire comenzó a lanzarle esferas de energía a raven y rayos de sus ojos, esta sin querer lastimar a su amiga solamente se protegía con escudos que creaba seguidamente.

Cuando raven había atravesado las paredes, había provocado que comenzaran a sonar las alarmas de seguridad de la torre, lo que provoco que los tres titanes salieran de su habitación corriendo hacia la sala principal. Cuando Cyborg atravesó el cuarto de raven vio que esta no estaba, entonces comenzó a pensar lo peor, pero no dijo nada; cuando llegaron a la sala el pensamiento de Cyborg estaba en lo cierto, starfire y raven estaba peleando.

Robin intento llamar la atención de starfire, ya que era ella quien solamente estaba atacando. Pero todo lo que hacia el chico maravilla era en vano, la pelirroja solamente tenía en mente deshacerse de la chica gótica.

Cyborg como veía que star no le prestaba atención le lanzo un rayo cerca de ella para así poder llamarle la atención, este lo logro pero cuando Star vio la acción de su amigo metálico solamente miro a sus tres amigos parados en frente del agujero de la pared les dijo gritando;-¡no se metan en nuestros asuntos!- y les lanzo un rayo a dirección de ellos. Cuando raven vio la acción de su amiga salio volando enfrente de sus amigos para así poder crear un escudo, pero el rayo fue muy rápido provocando que el escudo de raven no fuera lo suficiente fuerte para protegerse y la empujo hasta dirección de sus amigos.

-RAVEN ESTAS BIEN, ¿que es lo que esta ocurriendo, porque starfire te esta atacando?;-pregunto rápidamente el chico maravilla.

-star esta enojada con migo…porque dice que yo le robe al chico que ella amaba...

Los tres titanes se quedaron muy asombrados, ¿la extraterrestre que conocían era capas de atacar a su amiga por un chico? Rabin rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que le ocurría a la extraterrestre.

-¡STARFIRE ESTA CELOSA!,-dijo el chico maravilla preocupado.-en una ocasión ella me dijo que las personas de tamaran cuando aman a alguien o están en parejas se ponen celosas ¡se dejan llevar por la ira! Y estos no son responsables de sus actos, son capaces de atacar a cualquiera cuando están en celos.

A raven no le importo mucho lo que le acababa de decir el chico maravilla. Cuando ella se levanto los titanes pudieron notar que ella tenía los ojos blancos,-eso solo significa una sola cosa, RAVEN ESTABA MUY ENOJADA CON SU AMIGA.-pensó el chico metálico. Raven salio volando en dirección hacia starfire y para que sus amigos no trataran de detenerla creo un escudo alrededor de toda la torre.

-star puedo aceptar de que tengas rencor contra mi y que por esa razón trates de eliminarme… ¡PERO NO VOY A DEJAR QUE LASTIMES A MIS AMIGOS Y MUCHO MENOS AL HOMBRE QUE AMO!- dijo gritando la chica gótica, y con su energía creo una garra de cuervo en dirección hacia la chica pelirroja.

Esta trato de esquivarlo pero fue inútil, ya que raven lo agrando de forma de que esta no pudiera escaparse. Star fue atrapada por los poderes de raven, pero aun no se rendía...Comenzó a lanzarle rayos de sus ojos, raven levanto su mano y pronuncio un conjuro de modo que los rayos que le había lanzado su amiga volvieran en dirección hacia ella, pero antes de que llegaran a ella Robin le grito desesperada mente.

-¡RAVEN DETENTE!, ¡recuerda que Star no quiere hacerte daño!

Raven, también llevada algo por la ira había olvidado esto, rápidamente se detuvo cambio su conjuro de modo que los rayos desaparecieron. Pero aun su amiga seguía atada por su energía, ella no quería lastimarla, entonces lanzo un conjuro de modo que esta se durmiera, y así fue.

Cuando starfire se durmió la chica gótica la levando y salio volando hasta la dirección de sus amigo.

**A poner las cartas sobre la mesa xD**

Habían pasado como máximo dos horas desde la pelea de raven y starfire. Ella estaba aun inconciente en la sala de enfermería de la torre, mientras Cyborg y chico bestia estaban jugando e los videojuegos y Robin y raven estaban en la azotea de la gran torre.

-¿crees que cuando star se despierte aun quiera destruirme?;-preguntaba la chica gótica muy preocupada por su amiga.

-no lo creo, star estaba muy herida, cuando se despierte tendremos que hablar con ella.-decía el chico maravilla para tratar de calmar la chica que amaba.

Tras estas palabras el chico semáforo tomo raven y la abraso con mucha fuerza y delicadeza al mismo tiempo.

Raven y Robin se quedaron en la terraza hasta mirar la puesta de sol, pero fue interrumpida por la llamada de Cyborg que les decía que starfire ya se había despertado. Cuando ambos ya habían bajado y fueron hasta la enfermería; ahí estaba starfire sentada con la mirada hacia el suelo sin mirar a nadie de sus compañeros. Ella no recordaba nada pero chico bestia y Cyborg ya le habían contado todo lo ocurrido.

Robin les pidió a chico bestia y Cyborg si no podían dejarlos solos con star que debían hablar, ellos se fueron quedando solos en la sala raven, robin y starfire.

Durante unos pocos minutos quedo un silencio entre los tres titanes, hasta que robin decidió hablar:-star, ¿Qué es lo que te ocurrió, porque decidiste atacar a raven?

Pero ella no dijo nada, aun seguía con la mirada en el suelo. Raven simplemente la miraba con mucha pena, ella no quería hablar de esto, pero sabía que debía hacerlo para el bien de su amiga y de ella.

-Star, se que debes estar muy dolida por todo lo ocurrido, y que también me debes odiar...pero...el tema es que yo amo a robin y que no lo voy a dejar de amar...Pase lo que pase. Pero también te amo a ti star, tú eres mi mejor amiga, fuiste la primera amiga que tuve cuando llegue a la tierra,..Bueno en verdad fueron los chicos también, pero con tigo puedo hablar temas que no podría hablar con ellos.-dijo la chica gótica sin mirarla.

Starfire levanto la mirada y con un poco de lastima les dijo a la pareja.

-chicos lamento mucho lo que ice, y raven lamenta también haber tratado de destruirte. Es que me deje levar mucho por la ira y los celos…prometo no volver a hacerlo y aceptar su decisión de estar juntos...Espero que me puedan perdonar.

La chica gótica fue hacia dirección de donde estaba la extraterrestre y la abrazo con mucha dulzura; en ese momento se dio a entender que ella la perdonaba, y comenzaron a actuar como si nada de eso hubiera pasado.

Starfire de muy feliz de que estaba de que su amiga la aya perdonado comenzó a abrazarla mas fuerte y esta comenzó a decirle que la soltara de que la estaba asfixiando, pero star no la soltaba robin comenzó a soltar una risa y, mientras chico bestia y Cyborg entraron a la sala y comenzaron a reírse por la escena de star y raven.

-¡amigos los invito a participar a una fiesta tamaraniana para festejar el noviazgo de nuestros amigos!-dijo Star muy feliz.

Raven se puso toda la cara colorada, mientras robin se rascaba la cabeza con la mano Chico bestia y Cyborg aceparon, y starfire salio volando de la sala en dirección hacia la sala principal, detrás de ella salieron corriendo su amigo metálico y el verde.

-¿te sientes bien?-pregunto robin a la gótica.

-si, solamente me dio mucha vergüenza lo que dijo star.

-¿acaso te doy vergüenza?-decía con una gran sonrisa en su cara el chico maravilla tomándola por la cintura.

-Ho... ¡si!, no sabes cuanta vergüenza me das.-decía sarcásticamente raven mientras lo abrasaba y lo besaba en el rostro.

Raven y robin bajaron a la sala principal y vieron que todo estaba decorado por cosas de tamaran, chico bestia estaba haciendo comida de tofu y Cyborg y había preparado su famoso pastel de tres capas enorme. Ambos fueron y se sentaron y luego de unos minutos había comenzado la fiesta.

-muchas gracias chicos por hacernos esta fiesta.-dijeron el chico maravilla y la chica gótica con una gran sonrisa en sus caras. Luego de decir esto los tres titanes también les dieron las gracias y ahí fue cuando comenzó la fiesta de los titanes.

**Una noche con muchos problemas: /**

Cuando la fiesta término todos se fueron a su cuarto a dormir en excepción a raven y robin, ellos decidieron quedarse unos minutos más despiertos ya que querían estar a solas.

Robin estaba sentado en el sofá y parte del cuerpo de raven estaba encima de el. Ambos estaban disfrutando la compañía del otro, hasta que esa felicidad fue interrumpida por el sonido de la alarma de alerta de la torre.

-TITANES PROBLEMAS ¡-decía gritando el líder de los titanes mientras salía corriendo por la puerta con los otros titanes que ya se habían levantado, todos menos la chica gótica quien se quedaba mirándolo con cara de decepción-.¿acaso nunca podremos estar bien sin ser interrumpidos por los deberes de ser superhéroes?-pensaba mientras salía volando detrás de chico bestia.

Cuando los titanes llegaron vieron a plasmus destrozando y atacando a muchas personas. Plasmus tomo un autobús y lo lanzo encima de unas personas, pero este fue detenido por una magia oscura y fue lanzada devuelta a plasmus.

-creo que acabas de perder el autobús-decía la chica gótica con un gran sarcasmo

-¡creo que ahora todos deberemos tomar un taxi!-dijo el metálico mientras le lanzo un taxi al gran mounstro

Los cinco héroes comenzaron a atacar al mounstro, esta no tenia muchas ventajas de poder ganar. Starfire salio volando por un golpe de plasmus y cayo en el medio del suelo, cuando se levanta sintió como un pequeño temblor;-¿me pregunto que pudo haber sido aquel temblor?-se preguntaba la chica, y en ese instante salio de abajo del suelo Zinderblog tomándola con todas sus fuerzas a la chica. Pero star se pudo liberar y salio volando hacia arriba y comenzó a lanzarle esferas de energía, chico bestia se transformo en un rinoceronte y empujo a Zinderblog, mientras Cyborg y robin atacaban a plasmus. Raven estaba por atacar a plasmus pero fue capturada por oderblog quien salio de una tienda de electrodomésticos detrás de ella.

-! SUELTAME, azarat mitrion sintos!-dijo la chica gótica mientras atacaba a oderblog para poder liberarse.

-no les parece extraño que oderblog, plasmus y Zinderblog estén atacándonos los tres en el mismo lugar y a la misma ves- les decía raven a sus amigos mientras se protegía de los ataques de oderblog.

-muy bien oderblog este juego ya a durado demasiado. ¡Azarat mitrion sintos!- decía raven mientras con su poder cubrió unos tubos que contenían agua y los apunto hacia oderblog así poder derrotarlo. Cuando raven pudo deshacerse de este, ella comenzó a sentirse algo mareado, hasta que se desmayo

-RAVEN-grito Robin quien la vio caer y cerca de ella se aproximaba Zinderblog con intenciones de pisarla. Pero el chico maravilla le lanzo uno de sus discos para poder alejarlo, y pudo agarrar a raven quien aun estaba inconciente.

Los tres titanes pudieron derrotar a los dos villanos que quedaban, mientras robin llevaba a raven a la torre para poder saber que le pasaba. Cuando los titanes llegaron a la torre Cyborg fue hasta la enfermería.

-¿y pudiste saber la causa de su desmayo?-pregunto el metálico a robin

-no, es muy extraño, todos sus estudios dicen que no tiene nada malo.

-tal ves simplemente se desmayo por el cansancio-decía Cyborg rascándose la cabeza.-tal ves tendrías que llevarla a su alcoba ahí se sentirá mejor.

Entonces robin asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada, y Cyborg la tomo y la llevo hasta su cuarto dejándola sola para que pudiera descansar. Todos los titanes se fueron a dormir, menos robin quien se quedo en el cuarto de raven aun preocupado por lo que le había sucedido.

Ya habían pasado cuatro horas desde que los titanes se habían acostados, robin se había dormido encima de la cama de raven, hasta que por fin esta se despertó y vio a su amado durmiendo en los pies de su cama, esta se levanto suavemente sin tratar de despertarlo y lo cubrió con una manta.

-me pregunto que me habrá pasado...-se preguntaba la gótica, hasta que se acerco al cofre en donde guardaba todos sus libros y saco un libro que hablaba sobre todo sobre su padre y los hijos-demonio que tuvo.

Ella se quedo leyendo el libro hasta que por fin encontró lo que tanto buscaba. Raven se quedo algo pálida por lo que había leído; luego de esto raven soltó el libro y trato de salir volando del cuanto, pero no pudo y entonces salio corriendo.

Cuando robin se despertó, (unos 20 minutos), vio que raven no estaba pensó que tal ves se había ido a buscar algo para comer, entonces se levanto y vio el libro en el suelo pero no le dio mucha importancia. Mientras iba hacia la cocina se cruzo a chico bestia pero no le dio importancia. Cuando robin llego a la cocina no vio a raven, solamente estaban starfire y Cyborg

-¿acaso no han visto a raven?-pregunto el chico maravilla

-no-contesto Star

-no desde que la dejamos acostada en su cuarto.-contesto el hombre metálico

Robin puso cara de serio y se fue al techo de la torre pensando que ella podría esta ahí. Cuando robin salio del cuarto se volvió a cruzar a chico bestia y este le dijo.

-oye si vas hacia el techo de la torre a buscar a raven ella no esta ahí. Yo también la estoy buscando quería preguntarle como se sentía.

Robin se detuvo y comenzó a pensar mirando a su amigo verde, y salio corriendo hacia la habitación de raven pensando que tal ves ella aya vuelto aya. Pero cuando llego ella no estaba, solamente estaba tirado en el suelo el libro abierto en la pagina que raven estaba leyendo. Robin lo levanto y se puso a leer; abrió los ojos con cara de asombro y llamo a los titanes y les dijo que debían buscarla que tal vez se había ido a la ciudad.

-¿pero viejo como sabes eso, que es lo que le esta pasando a Raven? preguntaba sin poder entender nada chico bestia.

Pero Robin no le contesto, y todos los titanes salieron de la torre en busca de su amiga. Robin salio en su motocicleta, starfire salio volando, chico bestia se había transformado en un ave y Cyborg salio en su auto. Todos comenzaron a buscarla por toda la ciudad, pero no la encontraron.

-titanes ¿ninguna nueva noticia de raven?-pregunto muy preocupado robin

-lo siento robin, pero no la veo-contesto Star

-nada nuevo viejo.-decía el chico verde.

-no hay nada...Espera, creo que vi...si viejo la encontré, esta en el parque.-dijo el metálico.

Y los cuatro héroes se fueron hasta al parque.

Raven estaba sentada en el parque debajo de un árbol pensando, hasta que vio que llegaron sus amigos. No decidió hacer nada, simplemente se quedo ahí sin moverse.

-¡RAVEN!, estas bien...Porque estas aquí-pregunto robin.

Pero ella no les contesto a nadie simplemente se quedaba mirando el parque, como si estuviera meditando pero con los ojos abiertos.;-no es extraña la vida.-dijo la chica y luego de esto ella se volvió a desmayar.

Los titanes llevaron a su amiga a la torre, la volvieron de analizar pero no encontraron nada malo en ella. Entonces decidieron recostarla en el sillón de la sala. Ya habían pasado unos quince minutos, hasta que raven por fin se despertó.

-que… ¡DONDE ESTOY! -dijo gritando la chica

-raven no te preocupes te volviste a desmallar, pero estas aquí en la torre con tus amigos.-dijo la extraterrestre.

Tras escuchar esto raven puso cara de asustada, y salio corriendo de la sala rápidamente hacia el techo de la torre. Sus amigos preocupados la siguieron y se dieron cuenta que por donde pasaba raven las lámparas y algunas cosas explotaban por los poderes de raven.

-RAVEN ESPERA. QUE TE ESTA OCURRIENDO.-gritaba sin poder entender nada el chico maravilla.

Pero esta no le hacia caso, solamente corría muy asustada. Cuando llego el techo de la torre se lanzo hacia el océano, sus amigos la vieron tirarse pero no llegaron a detenerla. Starfire no pudo entrar al océano ya que al parecer raven Avia creado un escudo sobre el océano, entonces esta volvió hacia donde estaban los demás titanes.

Todos se quedaron muy preocupados por su amiga, y comenzaron a ver que en el océano comenzaron a crearse olas inmensas con los poderes de raven, algunas tenia forma de cuervos.

En ese instante robin se lanzo al océano. Cuando el llego adentro del agua vio a raven quien de ella estaban saliendo toda magia negra, el sin impórtale nada nado hacia ella y la sujeto con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que por fin ambos titanes pudieron salir del océano y las olas comenzaron a destruirse.

Raven fue llevada a la enfermería de la torre, pero otras ves no pudieron encontrarle nada.

-tal ves el problema que tenga raven no sea de su salud, tal ves tenga algo que ver con sus...Poderes-decía muy pensativo el chico maravilla.

Entonces en ese instante raven se despertó.

-¿raven, estas bien amiga? ¿Que es lo que te paso, te encuentras mejor?-preguntaba muy desesperada starfire

-raven, acaso volviste a perder control de tus poderes-pregunto con miedo chico bestia

-¡vestita no digas eso!-decía algo enojado Cyborg

-raven dime, ¿Qué te ocurrió?- pregunto con cara de serio robin.

-Star no te preocupes ya me siento mucho mejor, y no chico bestia no perdí control de mis poderes…pero creo...Que ya no tengo...Poderes.

-¡QUEEE! O.o-gritaron asombrados los cuatros titanes al mismo tiempo

-¿pero raven como es eso posible? Creí que tus poderes provenían de lado demonio que tienes por tu padre- dijo su amigo metálico

-si así es…pero…en uno de mis libros leí que cuando trigon sea derrotado sus hijos tal ves podrían perder sus poderes. No estoy muy segura, pero savia que si esto ocurriría mis poderes saldrían destrozando todo, por eso trate de irme a un lugar tranquilo pero no funciono, entonces me lance al océano sabiendo que el agua aguantaría mis poderes- decía la chica gótica muy deprimida por lo que le había ocurrido.

-pero raven estas muy segura de todo esto.-pregunto robin

-no lo se-decía raven

-porque no le preguntas a tu madre-decía el chico verde

-no puedo comunicarme con ella, aunque podría comunicarme con alguien que tiene los casi los mismos poderes que yo así me podría ayudar...Pero...-

-¿pero que rave...?- pregunto robin algo interesado

-pero se que a ti no te gusta que hable mucho con "ellos"-decía con algo de vergüenza raven

-quienes son...-robin comenzaba a ponerse celoso

-son los plomeros…Gwen podría ayudarme...-le contesto raven

-¿tu antiguo equipo?-le pregunto starfire.

-¡QUUEE!-grito el chico maravilla con toda la cara colorada de rabia.

-ah, si ya recuerdo. A robin no le gustaba que raven hablen con ello ya que ellos son el equipo por los que nos dejo raven y conoció al hombre de quien se enamoro y estuvo con el prácticamente un año;-decía el chico bestia.

-SI, ESE MISMO CHICO BESTIA.-le dijo raven con cara de enojada.

-¡NO quiero que hables con ellos y muchos menos con ese loco de Kevin!;- le decía robin a raven mientras se ponía todo colorado de celos.

-pero viejo ellos podrían ayudar a raven con su problema.-le dijo su amigo metálico.

**La vedad duele**

Robin guardo sus celos y asintió con su cabeza. Luego los titanes se fueron hasta la sala principal y ahí Cyborg y chico bestia se pusieron a jugar y a pelear por un videojuego, starfire comenzó a jugar con sedita, y raven y robin se fueron a llamar a los plomeros.

-raven llamando a Gwen Tennyson, contesta por favor Gwen.

-aquí Gwen Tennyson, hola raven como estas, hace rato que no llamabas.-

-muy bien Gwen, me alegro que puedas contestar.-decía la chica gótica.

-RAVEN, ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto Ben, quien se había metido en la misma transmisión de Gwen.

-¡hola Ben! estoy bien y tu como has estado, como estas tratando al nuevo omnitrix-

-y acaso a mi no me vas a saludar…-dijo Kevin quien estaba atrás de Gwen.

Cuando robin vio a Kevin se le puso toda la cara colorada y se coloco al lado de raven.

-KEVIN, como estas, no te había visto...como has estado-

-muy bien, es mas…Gwen y yo ahora somos novio.-dijo Kevin algo colorado.

-¿enserio?, me alegro mucho. Cuando ocurrió-

-oye Raven no te enojes pero se están yendo del tema de por el cual habías decidido llamarlos-dijo robin.

-ha claro, tienes razón. Gwen necesito que me ayudes con un serio problema. Acabo de perder mis poderes y necesito que tú me ayudes a comunicarme con mi madre, ella sabrá los que tengo.-

-claro, cera un gusto, pero tendré que ir hasta allá, me costara mucho desde aquí, saldremos de aquí mañana y estaremos allá al día siguiente.-le contesto Gwen.

-de acuerno, no hay problema-le contesto su amiga con una sonrisa en la cara.

Luego de esto se corto la transmisión.

-me alegro de que Gwen me pueda ayudar.-decía feliz raven.

-si, es bueno…pero...¬¬ Porque te pusiste tan feliz cuando viste a Kevin.-pregunto demasiado celoso robin.

-¿que?, eso no es cierto, solamente me puse feliz porque es mi amigo y me alegro verlo. Como a Gwen y Ben...no te puedes poner celoso por eso e.e;- decía raven riéndose de robin.

-pues parecía otra cosa…Y YO NO ESTOY CELOSO ¬¬- decía gritando robin.

-roobiiin, a mi no me mientas e,e…yo se cuando estas celoso y tu estabas demasiado celoso cuando hable con Kevin- decía raven mientras abrasaba al chico maravilla por la cintura;- tu sabes que eres la única persona que yo amo…bueno también a los chicos, pero con tigo es diferente.

Robin se sonrojo y ambos comenzaron a besarse.

Ese mismo día los jóvenes titanes se fueron a pasar el día en la pizzería.

-yo quiero una de todo- decía la chica peli roja.

-yo quiero una de tofu- exclamo el verde.

-ooo... no, yo quiero una pizza común, nada de cosas rara vestita.-gritaba robin porque no jugamos una pequeña apuesta,..El que gana pagara las pizzas.-

-de acuerdo.-dijo muy confiado el chico maravilla.

Los titanes comenzaron a comer las pizzas mientras Cyborg y robin estaban jugando a las pulseadas, mientras raven solamente miraba como parejas comunes comían pizzas o jugaban; ella simplemente se reía.

-SIII,- exclamo con gloria el chico maravilla, ya que había podido ganarle al metálico.-ahora tu pagaras todo xD.

Pero toda la diversión se detuvo cuando comenzó a sonar la alarma de emergencia de los titanes, y rápidamente todos salieron hacia la torre.

-al parecer una estación de satélite en el espacio fue toda destrozada, y la tripulación podría estar en peligro…-dijo el chico metálico. Y después de decir esto los titanes se subieron a la nave y salieron disparados hasta el espacio.

-por fin hemos llegado.- exclamo el verde, Mientras iban caminando adentro de la nave, hasta que encontraron a la tripulación. Los ayudaron y, como no tenían una nave Cyborg arregló las coordenadas hasta la tierra.

-todo esta listo para que los lleve a ustedes a la tierra. No tiene que tocar nada.-le decía indicaciones Cyborg a la tripulación mientras esta se iba.

-mientras la nave regresa tendremos que arreglar todo esto.-decía raven

-si, tienes razón.-dijo el chico metálico y este comenzó a Arreglar todo. En cuestión de minutos todo estaba funcionando nuevamente como antes.

-me pregunto quien habrá querido destrozar todo esto...- se preguntaba, en vos alta, robin.

-mm... o.O, quien no… ¡QUE...! - decía la chica gótica mientras señalaba a un mounstro que estaba en el techo.

Era un mounstro con boca demasiado grande y por la cual lanzaba tremendo gritos. Los titanes comenzaron a pelear y raven aun sin poderes podía luchar muy bien. Starfire le lanzo esferas de energía y el mounstro, por el ataque de raven, se lanzo hacia atrás y empujo a raven en una parte donde el suelo era de vidrio, y el mounstro comenzó a gritar provocando que el suelo se rompiera. Todos los titanes pudieron sujetarse de algo, meno raven quien salio volando con el mounstro hacia el espacio. Pero antes de que alguien pudiera ayudar a raven, una figura roja apareció veloz ente y la sujeto llevándola hacia una gran nave verde. Una energía rosada tomo a los cuatro titanes y también los llevo hacia la nave. Cuando estuvieron adentro se dieron cuanta de que eran los plomeros.

-¡BEN!, muchas garcías.-dijo la gótica mientras lo abrasaba.

-raven tanto tiempo - decía Ben mientras también la abrasaba.

-oigan miren a mi también me gustan los encuentros, pero si no salimos de aquí todos vamos a volar porque ese saletita esta por estallar.-dijo muy preocupado Cyborg.

Entonces Kevin puso en marcha a todo lo queda la nave, pero fue algo tarde la explosión tanbien a ellos. La nave de los plomeros, con los titanes adentro, salio volando impactada por la explosión cayéndose en un planeta, cada uno por separado.

Cyborg y chico bestia salieron hacia un mismo lugar; Ben, Gwen y Starfire salieron disparados para otro lado; robin salio solo y raven y Kevin salieron juntos.

-…donde estamos..., donde están los demás...-preguntaba raven a Kevin mientras lo ayudaba salir de debajo de unas partes de la nave.

-no lose,…pero debemos encontrarlos, aquí Kevin llamando a Gwen o Ben, donde están…

Pero nadie le contestaba a Kevin, a lo mismo que a raven y a ninguno de los jóvenes.

-genial, ¬¬ ahora estamos varados aquí sin comunicación, sin poder salir o a donde ir…y menos sin poder volar….tal vez nada de esto hubiera pasado si no hubiera perdido mis poderes;-decía la chica gótica muy deprimida y se sentaba en el suelo.

-oye...no digas eso;-le contestaba su amigo mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.-raven todo esto no es tu culpa; tal vez si tendrías tus poderes pudieras hacer capturado al mounstro o haber protegido a la nave con tu energía tras la explosión…pero eso no tiene mucha importancia raven, tal ves no lo veas así pero hoy has demostrado de que aun sin tus poderes eres muy buena peleando, y antes cuando estabas con los plomeros mas de una ves te habías quedado sin tus poderes, pero aun Asia eso nunca te detuvo..¿Recuerdas?- decía mientras trataba de sacarle una sonrisa a raven.

Raven comenzó a soltar una pequeña sonrisa, se levanto del suelo y ambos comenzaron a buscar sus amigos.

Mientras estos iban caminando encontraron a robin quien estaba peleando contra un mounstro que parecía una gelatina. Cuando lo pudo derrotar vio a Kevin y a raven, este se puso colorado de los celos xD.

-¡robin!-exclamo raven mientras corría para abrasarlo

-raven , me alegro haberte encontrado, a ti también Kevin. Pero no pude ver a donde cayeron los demás.-contesto el chico maravilla.

-no hemos visto a nadie, salvo de ti obvio. Tendremos que buscarlos, pero antes tendremos que buscar algún lugar para pasar la noche, pronto anochecerá.-dijo algo serio Kevin.

-wuau, Kevin has cambiado mucho este tiempo que me aleje ¬_¬, ja- decía algo sorprendida raven.

-no es para sorprenderte raven, he aprendido muchas cosas cuando te fuiste- le contesto Kevin mientras se reía.

-¿enserio?, e.e...Entonces cuéntame...-le contesto raven mientras que ambos se iban caminando y dejaron a robin atrás, quien se moría de celos.

Mientras por otro lado del planeta estaban Ben, Gwen y Starfire quienes estaban peleando contra otros mounstro. Y chico bestia (entre otra parte del planeta), estaba ayudando a su amigo metálico a buscar sus partes de su cuerpo.

Kevin, raven y robin por fin habían encontrado una cueva para poder pasar la noche. Kevin se fue a buscar algo de leña para así los tres poder calentarse., dejándolos solos a robin y raven.

-oye raven, ¿Por qué cuando estábamos caminando te fuiste con Kevin?-

-solamente quería hablar con el, extrañaba a hablar con el temas que son demasiados ridículos.- contesto la gótica mientras soltaba una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo que lo extrañabas?..Raven ¿acaso extrañabas estar con el?-decía robin mientras la miraba fijamente a la cara.

-¡¿Qué?! Robin tu sabes que eso no es cierto...Solamente extrañaba a Kevin, sigue siendo un amigo para mi…además recuerda que el ahora sale con Gwen…no me digas que aun estas celoso de el -_-;- decía la chica mientras soltaba una risa.

-eso no es cierto. Y una persona nunca podría ser "AMIGO" de su ex ¬¬;-contesto sin reírse, pero algo sonrojado el chico maravilla.

-claro que si, yo tengo razón tu estas celoso, y no entiendo el porque tus celos robin…no me digas eso, tu eres amiga de Star ¬¬, y no creas que eso no me molesta...-

Robin se alejo de raven con la cara avergonzada...-pero eso no tiene nada que ver, además Star es parte del equipo, y Kevin es de otra dimensión, eso es muy diferente… tal vez aun TU lo ames;- robin estaba comenzando a enojar.

-… ¡QUE!...Tu no sabes nada de eso robin… yo jamás te reproche en cara de que antes actuabas como si te gustara Starfire…- dijo gritando raven.

-no, solamente te fuiste a otra dimensión dejando a tu equipo, y a mi sin ninguna explicación durante un año...Y después quieres pretender de que eres valiente…si ni siquiera pudiste enfrentarte a eso...tal ves seas hija de un demonio, pero eso no te da derecho a actuar así...

-o.O…que…-raven se quedo mirando a su amigo- tu no sabes nada de eso robin, y no te da derecho de que me hables así...y que si soy la hija de un demonio o la reencarnación de trigon...y que si lo soy...Yo jamás trate de aprovecharme de eso...Todo lo contrario. Y si ahora pierdo mis poderes tal ves sea mucho mejor así,..Eres de lo peor robin…-raven se levanto y salio afuera de la cueva. Cuando ella se levanto algunas rocas se avían levantado provocado por sus poderes, pero ella ni robin se dieron cuenta.

Cuando raven salio robin fue detrás de ella arrepentido por lo que acababa de decir

-raven espera...por favor lo...-..Trataba de decirle robin corriendo detrás de ella, pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que raven accidentalmente con su poder creo una pares en medio de robin y de ella

-hasta que pude allá algo de leña en este planeta.-dijo Kevin quien entraba con algunas ramas en las manos.

-olvídalo, nos iremos caminando mientras mas rápido avancemos mas rápidos podremos encontrar a nuestros amigos.-dijo raven muy molesta y salio de la cueva

-muy bien… ¿Qué me acabo de perder?- dijo Kevin sin poder entender nada.

-NADA…-contesto robin sin decir nada más

Raven iba caminando delante de Kevin y robin sin mirara atrás, robin aun trataba de hablar con ella pero no podía, y Kevin simplemente se les quedaba mirando.

-oye raven...no te quiero molestar, ¿pero estas segura de que es el camino correcto?- pregunto Kevin.

-¡por supuestos!, recuerda que ¡SOY LA HIJA DE UN DEMONIO DESCARADO Y SIN SENTIMIENTOS!-decía raven en vos alta, tarándole indirectas a robin;-.y puedo sentir varias cosas, por eso estoy segura de que es por aquí.

-si, claro…pero recuerda que ya no tienes tus poderes.- dijo Kevin.

Pero esta vez raven no le contesto mas, simplemente siguió caminando.

Raven siguió caminado hasta un punto en que se dio cuenta de que robin y Kevin estaban separados de ella por una gran grieta.

-¡RAVEN!, como llegaste hasta ahí.- le grito robin.

Pero el grito de robin provoco que las rocas comenzaran a derrumbarse provocando que Kevin y robin se cayeran, pero raven pudo sostenerse justo antes de que las rocas donde estabas ella se cayeran; pero robin y Kevin no pudieron y estos se cayeron.

Raven solamente pudo quedarse mirando como los dos Chicos se caían. Pero raven comenzó a sentir un gran odio adentro de ella; entonces, alrededor de ella, comenzó a fluir una energía oscura y luego comenzó a flotar y luego comenzó a decir las palabras que siempre decía.

Más que un demonio…una persona...

-¡AZARAT MITRION SINTOS!-

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a flotar gracias a los poderes de raven y estos, cuando ya estaban asalto, comenzaron a mirar a raven la cual estaba volando y soltando pura energía la cual se extendía por todos lados. Luego de unos minutos robin vio que la energía de raven volvía y con ella estaban sus amigos. Al parecer raven lo que había hecho era expandir su poder para poder encontrar a sus amigos. Todos se juntaron en el mismo lugar y luego fueron tele transportados por raven y aparecieron con adentro de la nave de Kevin, toda sana.

-cielos raven como hiciste todo eso o.O-dijo muy asombrado chico bestia.

Pero raven no le contesto, y cuando esta se dio vuelta tenia cuatro ojos rojos, y por todo su cuerpo tenia marcas rojas. Todos se quedaron mirándola, preocupados de que trigon aya dominado a raven.

-raven, ¿eres tu?- pregunto el joven maravilla.

Pero como vio que raven no le contestaba trato de acercarse a ella, pero fue inútil ya que algunos signos del cuerpo de raven salieron de ella y crearon una pared alrededor de ella.

-si…robin soy yo.-contesto raven mirándolo fijamente

Todos su quedaron cayados, hasta que la nave comenzó a hacer atacado por mounstros del espacio. Raven muy enojada dijo.

-estoy cansada de estas cosas.-dijo y atravesó el techo de la nave saliendo al espacio para poder deshacerse de esos mounstros.

Cuando raven vio a los mounstros levanto sus manos y con su poder creo a pájaros pequeños, con cuatro ojos rojos y negros, y estos comenzaron a atacar deshaciéndose rápidamente de todo; luego esta entro a la nave como si nada.

-mmm...…esto esta tardando mucho;-dijo la gótica:-¡AZARAT MITRION SINTOS!-dijo y la nave se telé transporto al techo de la torre de los titanes. Cuando llegaron todos aun la miraron asombrado y esta simplemente se desmayo.

Cuando raven despertó noto que estaba en su habitaron y que aun tenia los cuatro ojos y las marcas rojas en todo su cuerpo. Trato de deshacerse de ellos, pero no podía.

-no logro entender que me esta pasando- se dijo a si misma la chica en vos baja.

Entonces raven bajo hasta la sala principal y vio que ahí estaban sus amigos, pero no los plomeros. Ellos se quedaron mirándola ya que aun tenía los cuatro ojos y las marcas.

-¿adonde están los plomeros?-pregunto la gótica.

-se han ido.-le contesto robin.

-¿oye raven porque aun tienes las marcas de tu padre?- pregunto chico bestia

-no lose, es algo que tengo que averiguar.-dijo la gótica y salio de la sala sin decir nada mas.

Robin salio detrás de ella, pero esta aun no quería hablar con el; así que salio volando hasta su cuarto, tomo un polvo formo un circulo alrededor de ella y comenzó a decir unas palabras, las cuales abrieron un portal. Ella se metió, y cuando se estaba metiendo robin la vio, el savia que raven se iba a Azarath, así que el también se metió adentro del portal.

Cuando raven llego a Azarath vio que robin estaba detrás de ella.

-cielos aun no me puedo acostumbrar a esto.-dijo el chico maravilla mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

Raven no le dio importancia a robin, se levanto del suelo y comenzó a ir hasta donde estaba su madre.

-raven espera, por favor.-le dijo robin.

-que quieres, acaso aun no me has criticado lo suficiente.-decía con odio raven

-raven por favor solamente quiero disculparme…-

Raven se detuvo y se quedo mirándolo fijamente a su antifaz.

-robin…tu no sabes lo mucho que me dolió lo que me dijiste. Cuando era niña y aun vivía en Azarath las madres de los niños no me dejaban jugar con ellos porque decían que yo era maligna, decían que era la reencarnación de trigon y que volvería a traer el mal al mundo. Y ellos tenían razón…lo traje…;- le contesto raven mientras le caía una lagrima de dos de sus ojos.

-raven lo lamento…yo no quise….es que...-le contesto robin, pero no pudo terminar por que esta salio volando dejándolo solo al chico maravilla.

-..Cielos ahora como voy a hacer para que me perdone._ dijo en vos baja robin, y comenzó a caminar hasta el palacio de árela, ya que no Avia problema porque el ya era conocido en todo Azarath.

**Las cosas son como tiene que ser**

Cuando raven llego hasta el palacio vio que estaban su madre y urlit, un gran mago y líder de la asamblea de Azarath, y esta se sorprendió al ver a su hija así.

-raven, ¿Qué a ocurrido, porque estas así?-

-eso es lo que quiero que tu o urlit me digan- dijo raven

Raven comenzó a contarles todo lo ocurrido, y luego urlit ya comprendiendo todo le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-mi niña no tienes nada de que temer…algunos hechiceros de Azarath avían tenido premoniciones de que todo esto ocurriría.-

-¿enserio?, pues ¿ENRONCES QUE ES LO QUE ME ESTA OCURRIENDO?- decía sin comprender nada raven.

-¿recuerdas cuando la profecía se cumplió?-le pregunto urlit

-si…

-cuando tu padre salio de su cárcel tu fuiste destruida, pero luego por alguna razón reencarnaste, nadie savia eso, pero no tenias tus poderes… ¿no?

-si, es cierto porque mis poderes provenían de el…-le contesto raven sin mirarlo.

-bueno ahora los poderes que tienes tu son solamente tuyo…si por alguna razón trigon volvería a aparecer tu aun tendrías tus poderes sin importar nada…-

-eso quiere decir que ya no tengo que tener cuidado con el sien por ciento de todos mis poderes…-preguntaba sorprendida raven.

-no mi niña, aun tienes que tener mucho cuidado con eso. Pero has progresado mucho con tus emociones y tus poderes, antes no podías ni siquiera sonreír sin que estallara algo…y ahora estas casada y enamorada de un joven héroe como tu.

-¿pero porque tengo esta forma y no pierdo el control, y porque no puedo volver a mi forma normal?

Urlit soltó una pequeña sonrisa y le dijo:

-raven técnicamente esa seria tu forma real…y el caso es que cuando tu perdiste tus poderes era porque ellos se fueran, como si trigon quisiera pelear por ellos…pero luego en el momento que tu mas lo necesitabas ellos volvieron; pero volvieron con todo quedándote con esa forma. Ahora no estas utilizando todo tu poder, y no puedes volver a tu otra forma porque parte de ti quiere quedarse así por algún motivo.

Raven se quedo pensando y se dio cuenta de que tal vez era el enojo que tenia con robin. Urlit metió su mente adentro de la mente de raven, y ahí vio cual era el motivo de su enojo y luego salio.

-raven ya entiendo todo lo ocurrido…pero creo que debes entender que robin ahora en este momento esta muy arrepentido por todo lo que te dijo.-le dijo urlit poniendo su mano en su hombro.

-lose... lo siento también…el problema es que realmente nunca creí que el me diría todo eso.-decía raven mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-mi niña, no puedes dejar que algo tan hermoso que te paso con ese joven se termine por eso. Se que te debe doler demasiado…y que tu niñez tampoco fue hermosa…pero mi niña tu siempre fuiste fuerte y valiente sin importar tu destino o las cosas que decían antes los niños… ¿recuerdas?- dijo la madre que lograba entender algo de todo lo ocurrido

Raven bajo la cabeza y soltó una pequeña sonrisa abrasando a su madre. Urlit vio que robin cruzo la entrada y le dio una señal a árela para que ellos los pudieran dejar solos. Pero raven vio a robin y rápidamente se salio volando llevándose al chico maravilla con ella.

Raven voló sujetando a robin de la mano hasta el edificio mas alto de la ciudad, cuando llegaron raven dejo a robin en el techo y ella se sentó al borde del techo con las pernas colgando.

-sabes robin, no importa cuantas vidas tenga o reencarne, jamás podré entender la vida por completo.

Robin se sentó algo lejos de ella en el mismo lugar. -nadie puede entender la vida raven…-decía mientras soltaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Raven lo miro, se acerco mas a el y lo abraso. Robin no podía entender, pero solamente la abraso.

-raven por favor per… -pero el chico maravilla fue interrumpido

-robin simplemente te digo que lo que me dijiste me dolió mucho…pero te amo demasiado como para poner primero ese odio ante mi amor.

- eso quiere decir que…

-si,…pero…tú me puedes perdonar…-pregunto raven mirándolo con cara de dulzura.

-¿perdonarte?, ¿pero porque?-robin

-pues…porque no me puedes entender y ser tan rara…-le contesto la chica demonio mientras se reía

-claro, si no fueras así tal vez jamás no hubiéramos casados.

Ambos se besaron y raven con mucha gracia le pregunto:- que opinas sobre mi nueva apariencia.

-es algo extraño, pero no me importa como te veas. Yo te amo igual.

Raven soltó una risa y lo volvió a besar. Luego de unos segundos los cuatro ojos de raven y sus marcas rojas desaparecieron.

Raven y robin notaron que las marcas y los ojos extras de la chica gótica habían desaparecido, ella sonrío y tomo al chico maravilla del brazo y salio volando muy alto:

-oye raven me gusta volar con tigo…pero no cuando me llevas del brazo colgando.- decía gritando el chico mientras iba flotando.

-ajajá lo siento e.e- dijo raven y luego creo un circulo de enerva debajo de ella y robin.- ¿mucho mejor?-le pregunto mientras se reía.

-si, muchas gracias.-

Raven guío el círculo de energía; con ellos arriba, hasta donde estaba urlit y su madre. Cuando ambos héroes llegaron con los adultos estos vieron que raven y robin ya avían arreglado el problema que tenían.

-creo que ya tendrían que volver a su mundo, ¿no lo creen?- les dijo árela.

-creo que tienes razón…

-no, nos podríamos quedar unos días aquí, si tu estas reacuerdo.-interrumpían el chico maravilla.

-¿enserio?, me gustaría, pero nuestros amigos…pero si a ustedes no les molesta que nos quedemos,- le dijo raven a ambos adultos.

-mi niña no hay problema, todo lo contrario. Y con sus amigos no hay problema.-dijo urlit y luego chasque sus dedos y se abrió un portal del circulo y de ahí cayeron los tres titanes restantes.,

-¿pero donde es que estamos?- preguntaba Cyborg mientras se levantaba.

-tal vez sea una trampa de alguien.-decía Starfire mientras que comenzó a crear esferas de energía

Pero luego Starfire vio a robin y raven y salio volando para abrasar al chico maravilla.

-ROOOBIN, creíamos que te avía capturado una especie de portal maligno.

Cuando Star abraso a robin árela y urlit se quedaron mirando muy asombrados, como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

-disculpa niña, pero como te atreves a hacer eso.-decía muy serio a Starfire.

-urlit no le digas nada, ella no sabes. Jamás le dije nada a ello.- le dijo raven rápido a urlit antes de que este se enojara.

- no entiendo, ¿de que se trata raven?- pregunto chico bestia

Robin se soltó de star y fue al lado de robin.

Lo sentó mucho.-contesto sin entender nada Starfire.

-urlit olvídalo no es nada, ellos son amigos.-decía raven a urlit.

-de acuerdo, pero no quiero que vuelva a pasar. Cambiando de tema, robin en el cuarto de raven tenemos ropas de Azarath, ya que si se quiere quedar tienen que usarlas.

-de acuerdo, no ahí problema.- contesto el joven maravilla.

Urlit y árela se fueron y rápidamente chico bestia le pregunto que es lo que había ocurrido.

-la cosa es que cuando Starfire abraso a robin, aquí en Azarath esas acciones son tomadas románticas…para así decirlo.

-ooo..., lo siento mucho raven por causarte problemas-dijo star mirando hacia abajo.

-star no ahí problema- le respondió su amiga.

**De vacaciones en Azarath**

Luego de todo esto robin y raven se fueron a cambiar, mientras los tres titanes comenzaron a recorrer Azarath. Robin encontró las prendas que urlit le había dicho y raven ya las tenia de antes.

Cuando ambos jóvenes salieron del cuarto ya estaban con ropas de Azarath. Robin vestía una capa blanca, unas botas hasta antes de las rodillas negras, pantalones y remeras blancas con un cinturón parecido al de raven, raven en cambio tenia la misma ropa que la anterior solamente que esta era toda blanca y su capa era mas larga que la anterior.

Los jóvenes héroes se encontrón con sus amigos y raven comenzó a hacerles un tur por la ciudad. Los cinco Iván caminando hasta que raven escucho el llanto de un niño y el grito de una madre, entonces sin decir nada raven rápidamente salio volando hacia dirección del llanto y el grito.

Cuando raven llego vio a arcano mandando a un guardia a atacar a un niño quien estaba en el medio de la ciudad.

-NOOO, por favor no le haga daño a mi hijo.-gritaba la madre por miedo de que le ocurriera algo a su hijo.

-cállate, tu hijo tendrá el castigo que merece. Ya guardia castiga a este mocoso así aprenderá a no faltar mi respeto.-decía gritando arcano y el guardia levanto una espada y la apunto hacia dirección de niño y la bajo rápidamente. Pero cuando el guardia bajo la espada una esfera de energía blanca protegió al niño y luego ataco al guardia y este cayo al suelo cerca de arcano.

-ni siguiera te atrevas a volver a levantar un arma a este niño arcano.-dijo enfurecida raven quien salía del suelo.

-vaya, pero miren quien esta aquí. Acaso te cansaste de tu esposo sin magia y decidiste volver a buscarme…-decía arcanos con una risa malévola.

Mientras raven y arcanos hablaban robin y sus amigos llegaron hasta donde estaban estos. Pero no pudieron acercarse, ya que raven se dio cuenta y les dijo telepáticamente a robin que no se acercaran que todo iba a estar bien.

-¡cállate!, jamás estaría con tigo. Ahora dime ¿Quién te crees para atacar a este niño?- dijo raven enojada con arcano.

-recuerda que yo soy uno de los lideres del consejo de Azarath y este niño no izo reverencia cuando yo pase, solamente porque estaba jugando con algo.

Raven lo miro con odio y lanzo una garra de energía blanca atacándolo con bastante fuerza.

-no te atrevas a volver a hacer eso porque de lo contrario conocerás a mi padre en mi.- raven comenzaron a brillarle los ojos a blanco y comenzó a salir energía blanca de ella y algunos objetos se levantaron por causa de su poder.-tu ceras uno de los lideres de Azarath, ¡PERO YO SOY HIJA DE ARELA, PRINCESA DE ESTA DIMENCION E HIJA DE TRIGO!, por eso te digo que si vuelves a lastimar a alguien de aquí vas a conocer a mi padre personalmente…y quiero que te vallas de mi vista ahora mismo.-

Arcanos sin decir nada se fue y también sus soldados.

-muchas gracias princesa- decía el niño mientras abrasaba a raven y luego fue corriendo a brazos de su madre.

-muchas gracias por salvar a mi hijo mi princesa.-decía la madre del niño mientras lo abrasaba.

-no hay problema, pero ¿Cómo es que arcanos esta vivo?

-hace un tiempo el concejo de azarat decidió darle otra oportunidad a arcanos.- le dijo la madre del niño.

Después de escuchar esto raven salio volando veloz mente en dirección hasta donde estaba urlit. Cuando raven salio volando vio a sus amigos, y antes de que esta se alejara más la joven maravilla le dijo gritando.

_! RAVEN ESPERA, ADONDONDE VAS QUE ES LO QUE OCURRIO!

-lo siento pero tengo que hacer algo muy importante, ¿ustedes pueden ver la ciudad solos?-dijo la chica gótica y salio volando.

Cuando raven llego al castillo, donde estaba urlit, ella bajo y le explico todo y el mago con cara de decepcionado

-raven recuerda que no puedo hacer nada cuando todo el consejo se opone a algo, de lo contrario Azarath podría entrar en problemas internos.

-lo entiendo, pero quiero que les digas algo Al concejo. Si arcanos ataca a uno de mis amigos o a robin o a algún ciudadano por alguna tontería yo misma lo mandare a conocer a mi mismo padre.- le contesto raven mientras se iba caminando.

Cuando raven salio de la sala se cruzo a robin.

-raven que te ocurre, porque tienes esa cara de enojada.-pregunto el chico maravilla.

La joven bruja se sentó en un escalón co robin y comenzó a explicarle todo lo que había ocurrido.-es ridículo de que arcanos este devuelta.- dijo la joven bruja.

-raven tranquilízate, si el consejo lo revivió tal vez lo vuelvan a mandar al infierno. Arcanos seguramente ara algo malo.-

-ese es el miedo que tengo.- dijo raven mirando hacia el suelo.

-rav descuida nada malo nos va a ocurrir.-dijo el chico maravilla y luego la abrazo.

-por cierto, ¿Dónde están nuestros amigos?-pregunto raven.

-chico bestia esta viendo si aquí hay tofu, Cyborg comiendo comida raras de aquí y star esta en un centro comercial.-decía soltando una risa el chico maravilla.

-eso quiere decir que estamos solo… ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-cualquier cosa que a ti te guste.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron ahí hasta que aparecieron sus amigos. Luego de esto el tiempo en Azarath pasó volando. En los tres días que los titanes se quedaron no tuvieron ningún problema con arcanos. Cuando llego el día de irse los cinco titanes estaban en el castillo de árela con ella y con urlit.

-bueno chicos creo que ya llego el momento de la despedida.-dijo urlit.

-por lastima si, ya tenemos que volver a casa.-dijo raven mientras abrasaba a su madre.

Cuando los titanes se estaban despidiendo de sus amigos apareció uno de los líderes del consejo de azarat. Raven noto que el líder miro con cara demasiado seria a urlit, como si le estuviera diciendo algo muy importante. Y luego aparecieron los demás líderes, con ellos arcanos, y formaron un círculo. Estos comenzaron a crear escudos alrededor de todo azarat.

Uno de los lideres le dijo a urlit.

-mi señor tiene que apresurarse ellos ya saben de su llegada.

-¿llegada, que llegada?-pregunto preocupada raven

-no es nada pequeña. Creo que ya se tiene que ir.- dijo urlit y después abrió un portal. Luego de esto comenzaron a aparecer naves del cielo y estas comenzaron a disparar.

-urlit, ya es hora.-dijo uno de los lideres gritando.

-hora de que, madre que es lo que esta ocurriendo.-decía raven preocupada. Pero ni su madre ni urlit les dijo nada.

-mi niña no es nada. Solamente son unas pequeñas naves molestas. No te tienes que preocupar por nada, nosotros nos encargaremos.-le dijo la madre a la joven bruja.

Una de las naves lanzo un rayo y este atravesó el escudo destruyendo un edificio.

-¡URLIT AHORA!-grito uno de los líderes, y arcano empujo a los titanes adentro del portal y se cerró.

-crees que estará a salvo allá en la tierra.-dijo preocupada la madre a urlit.

-eso espero…-dijo el mago y luego lanzo un hechizo para atacar a las naves.

Devuelta a la tierra, pero con nuevos problemas.

Cuando los jóvenes salieron del portal cayeron en el cuarto de raven.

-no, tenemos que volver a azarat. Algo malo esta ocurriendo.-dijo raven preocupada por su madre.

-raven descuida, esos sujetos parecían muy poderosos de seguro todo estará bien.- decía el chico bestia.

Raven trato de no procurarse y comenzó a sonar la alarma de alerta de la torre, los cinco titanes salieron para pelear con mounstros.

Ya avían pasado tres días desde que los titanes volvieron de azarat, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Los héroes estaban en la torre esperando a que sonara la alarma ya que estaban muy aburridos.

Starfire estaba cocinando una de sus comidas tamaranianas, chico bestia y Cyborg jugaban mientras raven estaba sentada con robin en el sillón.

-rav que te ocurre.-preguntaba robin a la chica quien tenía cara de preocupada.

-nada…solamente que desde que volvimos de azarat no pude comunicarme con nadie, robin estoy preocupada…-

-raven tranquila, tal vez no sea nada grave. -Dijo el chico maravilla y la acaricio la cara a la joven bruja, y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-amigos quieren comer un postre de tamaran.-dijo Star quien tenia una especie de gelatina con tentáculos.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo sonó la alarma. Era el doctor luz quien estaba robando un banco.

-TITANES VAMONOS.- dijo gritando robin y todos salieron corriendo.

Cuando llegó el doctor luz les lanzo unas esferas de luz, todos las esquivaron cada uno de ellos comenzó a pelear con el doc. Luz. Todos menos raven quien aun estaba preocupada por su madre y su hogar. Hasta que robin le grito;-RAVEN CUIDADO- el doc. Luz le lanzo una esfera de luz muy potente. La joven bruja trato de esquivarlo pero esta cayó al suelo y se golpeo la cabeza.

Cuando raven cayo tuvo una visión en su mente, esta se levanto asustada y largo de su cuerpo un cuervo negro que ataco al doc luz y lo ato con su poder.

-buen trabajo raven.- la felicito Cyborg.

Pero raven no le dijo nada, esta salio volando salio volando hasta la torre. Todos se quedaron preocupados, creían que le había pasado algo a raven. Cyborg y chico bestia llevaron al doc luz a la prisión y Starfire y robin fueron volando hasta la torre.

Cuando llegaron vieron a raven en el medio de la sala creando un círculo alrededor de ella.

-raven que ocurre.-dijo el chico maravilla preocupado

-amiga por favor dinos que te ocurre así podremos ayudarte.-dijo preocupada Starfire.

Raven miro a sus dos amigos con preocupación y les dijo.-cuando el doc luz me tiro al suelo tuve una visión. Vi a mi planeta destruido y creo que era por esas naves. Eso tal vez explicaría porque no puedo comunicarme con ellos.-

-pero raven dijiste que tampoco podías abrir un portal hasta azarar.- dijo robin

-así es, pero si utilizo algo de los poderes de mi padre tal vez podré abrirlo.-

-QUE, nooo. Raven no puedes usar esa cantidad de poder podrías estar en peligro.-dijo robin tomándole las manos.

-losa…pero debo intentarlo robin.-

-pero raven…-

-chicos traten de entender…es mi madre y mi hogar- dijo raven y se alejo de robin

-de acuerdo, pero déjanos ir con tigo…-le insistió robin.

Raven trato de negarle a robin pero este le insistió tanto que ella tuvo que aceptar. Los tres chicos esperaron a Cyborg y chico bestia, cuando llegaron robin le contó todo, todos aceptaron y se pusieron adentro del círculo que había creado raven.

Raven se sentó y dijo- AZARAT MITRION SINTOS- y de ella aparecieron marcas rojas, rompiendo su ropa, por todo su cuerpo y le salieron cuatro ojos.

-raven esto puede ser muy peligroso-dijo gritando robin.

Pero raven seguía con su plan hasta que pudo abrir el portal a azarat. Los cinco jóvenes entraron a el y cuando llegaron a azarat vieron que toda la ciudad estaba destruida.

-no…-dijo raven mirando todo el desastre de su ciudad- que ocurrió aquí…

-raven aun tienes las marcas y los ojos de tu padre.-dijo chico bestia.

Raven se dio cuenta y se concentro y sus ojos extras desaparecieron pero sus marcas no.

-raven porque no desaparece eso de tu cuerpo…-dijo Starfire

-porque no lo deseo.-dijo raven aun mirando el desastre.

Raven y sus amigos comenzó a buscar a su madre y a urlit. Cuando los chicos llegaron hasta la alcaldía de azarat no encontraron a nadie.

-aquí tampoco ahí nadie…-dijo star

-y yo no encontró nada en el radar.-dijo Cyborg

-eso es porque aquí ellos se pueden esconder muy bien-dijo raven y comenzó a meditar, hasta que por fin sintió la energía de su madre.- ya los encontré.-dijo la chica gótica y salio volando y detrás de ella sus amigos.

Raven voló hasta una parte de su casa toda destruida. Cuando entraron una persona salía y los paralizo, era urlit quien estaba escondido con unas personas.

-¡raven!, que haces aquí, tu no tendrías que estar aquí.-dijo urlit mientras des paralizo a los chicos.

- Amigo vinimos ayudar.- dijo chico bestia mientras soltaba una sonrisa.

-no, tiene que irse y tu raven en especial.-dijo urlit

-porque…no me iré hasta que me expliques…porque dijiste que eran solamente unas naves, destruyeron toda la ciudad. Porque los atacan. Donde esta mi madre

-eres igual de insistente que ella.-dijo el mago y soltó una sonrisa- te explicare todo pero antes de eso nos tenemos que esconder antes de que ellos vengan.

Los cinco héroes aceptaron y se fueron con urlit y las personas a esconder.

-hace tiempo unos hechiceros de un congreso antiguo y secreto vinieron a azarat en busca de algo que decían que les pertenecía, como ellos vinieron al poco tiempo de la muerte de arcanos el congreso decidió revivirlo creyendo que los hechiceros lo querían. Volvieron por segunda vez, pero no era arcano, era otra cosa más poderosa. Cuando no dijeron que era todo el congreso incluyéndome y también a tu madre se negaron los hechiceros dijeron que si no se lo dábamos atacarían a azarat, entonces el congreso les dio una falsa dirección en donde podría estar, un lugar demasiado peligroso para todos, pero al parecer eso no los destruyo y ahora hace unos días se dieron cuenta que eso esta en azarat y comenzaron a atacarnos hasta que lo encontraran o destruirán todo el planeta.-dijo urlit mirándolos con cara preocupada- tu madre con otras personas fueron capturadas.

-¡QUE!, y como permites que se la lleven, porque no la fuiste a salvar.-dijo raven enojada con urlit

-raven tranquilízate, urlit debe proteger a estas personas. Además probablemente el sea uno y ellos mas.- dijo robin con la intención de tranquilizar a raven

-tu esposo tiene razón raven.-

-entonces porque el concejo no le da lo que vinieron a busca, así tal vez dejen de atacar- dijo raven.

-raven no podemos hacer eso.-

-POR QUE NO. Urlit olvida tus reglas y piensa en mi madre y las personas que tienen.-le exclamaba raven

-raven no podemos, porque lo que ellos vinieron a buscar es a ti.-dijo urlit con voz alta.

-¿que?- dijo robin

-los hechiceros eran los sirvientes de tu padre. Y ahora te quieren llevar para volver a liberarlo, dicen que tú eres de propiedad de ellos. Tu madre no quería decirte nada. Cuando tu llegaste aquí transformada en parte de tu padre al parecer supieron que estabas aquí.-dijo urlit mirándola fijamente- por esa razón no puedes estar aquí, si ellos te atrapan.

-no me van a atrapar, tenemos que salvar a mi madre y a la demás personas-dijo raven enojada

-no es peligroso- dijo urlit, pero raven no le importo se levanto y salio volando, pero robin se interpuso en su camino.

-robin Nome detengas.- dijo raven.

-no pienso detenerte, solamente trato de que nos esperes. Raven no te vamos a dejar pelear sola.-dijo robin mientas le tomaba las manos.

-ustedes no saben con quien se enfrentan- dijo urlit a los titanes.

-si que sabemos. Ya hemos derrotados a villanos muy peligrosos incluyendo a mi padre, y nadie ataca a mi pueblo y menos a mi madre- dijo raven mientras que salio del escondite con sus amigos.

-espero que tengan razón.-susurro urlit para si mismo.

Los cinco héroes salieron del escondite y cuando salieron encontraron con alguno de los hechiceros.

-miren ahí esta la gema.-dijo uno de los hechicero gritando.

-yo no soy su gema, y adonde tienen a mi madre.-dijo raven gritando y creando energía en sus manos.

-todos los prisioneros serán destruidos- dijo el mismo hechicero.

Raven se enojo y dijo gritando.- ¡JOVENES TITANES ATAQUEN!- y los cinco salieron atacar, pero la furia de raven era mas fuerte que las ganas de pelear de sus cuatro amigos. Entonces a raven comenzó a salir de ella todo su poder y le salieron cuatro ojos, ella comenzó a pelear sola con los hechiceros mientras sus amigos solamente se quedaron asombrados mirándola.

Los cuatro titanes miraban como su amiga guiada por su ira les estaba ganando a los hechiceros. Cuando termino de derrotarlos robin algo preocupado de dijo.

-raven ya les ganaste. Tranquilízate tus poderes te podrían dominar.

-seria mucho mejor así-le contesto raven, pero con una vos distinta.-robin con este poder podré encontrar a mi madre, ayudar a mi planeta y deshacerme de todos estos malditos.

-raven que te ocurre.-dijo chico bestia.

Pero raven no contesto, ella siguió caminando buscando a más hechiceros. Ninguno de sus amigos trato de detenerla, ya que la notaban muy distinta.

-viejo tenemos que detenerla, puede perder el control en cualquier momento.-dijo Cyborg a robin.

-lose, pero tal vez ella pueda manejarlo. Creerme jamás la he visto así.-le contesto robin con algo serio.

Raven encontró a más de diez hechiceros y comenzó a atacarlos. Los cuatro titanes fueron a ayudarla, pero cuando la fueron a ver raven habían había creado a los mounstros de fuego que controlaba su padre.

-raven detente, estas perdiendo el control.-dijo robin gritando.

Pero raven no le contesto, ella siguió atacando y mandado a sus soldados a pelear. Raven tomo a un hechicero del suelo y le pregunto- dime DONDE ESTAN LOS PRICIONERS.

-jamás podrás salvarlos, antes de que llegues estarán muertos.-le contesto el hechicero.

Raven se enojo y lo lanzo al suelo y ella comenzó a crecer y debajo de ella comenzaron a salir tentáculos oscuros tomando a los hechiceros de los pies.

-HAAA, por favor ayúdenos.-gritaban con miedo los hechiceros.

Robin y sus amigo trataron de detenerla pero fue inútil, ella los tomo a los lanzo lejos.

-raven somos nosotros tus amigos-dijo Starfire

-no me importa, lo único que quiero es salvar a mi planeta y matar a estos malditos. Y nadie se va a meter en mi camino.-dijo raven con una vos demasiado gruesa

Raven siguió flotando con la intención de encontrar a más hechiceros, pero robin se interpuso.

-no raven, si quieres seguir peleando con los hechiceros antes tendrás que pelear con migo.

-robin déjame entre mas me entretengas menos tiempo tengo.

-hablo enserio raven. Se que quieres ayudar a tu madre y tu pueblo, pero esta no eres tu, te estas dejando llevar por la ira de tu padre, te estas dejando dominar…trata de recordarnos, y trata de recordarme quien soy...

Raven simplemente lo miro, y luego de unos segundos esta le lanzo unas rocas, pero robin pudo esquivarlos. Starfire, Cyborg y chico bestia trataron de ayudarlo, pero robin les dijo.

-no, déjenme yo la tengo que para.

Raven comenzó a largar una riza de burla.-enserio crees que puedes destruirme…

-no, solamente tu puedes raven…no dejes que tu padre te domine…

Raven y robin comenzaron a pelear y los tres titanes comenzaron a pelear con algunos hechiceros que habían aparecido. Robin fue lanzado muy lejos por un golpe de raven.

-aun no te rindes.-decía raven con una risa en su cara.

-no, se que tu aun estas ahí.-decía robin mientras se levantaba todo herido. Pero cuando robin trato de levantarse raven lo tomo con su energía.

-raven…por favor detente…-dijo robin con muy pocas energía.

Raven no le importo, pero en un momento raven se auto ataco lanzándose así misma lejos, provocando que el chico maravilla cayera. Robin vio a raven tirada en el suelo, trato de acercarse pero ella reo una esfera de energía alrededor de ella.

-raven…estas bien.-

Pero ella no le contesto, solamente se auto atacaba. Hasta que por fin se levanto y lo miro a robin con mucha lastima

-robin…-dijo raven y luego esta se dejo caer.

-raven estas bien.-le dijo y se acerco a ella levantándola.

-robin tu estas bien. Lo lamento te he lastimado.-dijo la chica y esta comenzó a derramar lagrimas. El chico maravilla le seco las lagrimas y la abraso.-raven me alegro ya eres tu.

-por favor perdóname, me deje llevar demasiado por la ira.-decía raven mientras lo abrasaba y derramaba mas lagrimas.

-raven no importa.-dijo robin y por muchas heridas cayo al suelos. Raven lo ayudo a levantarse miro al cielo y a su alrededor.

-veo que invoque a los demoños de mi padre.-dijo la chica y legos salio volando al cielo y dijo.

-Azara mitrion cintos. Dijo la chica y de ella salio una luz que se expandió por toda la ciudad y volvió a la normalidad a toda azarat y destruyo a los hechiceros e izo que aparecieran todos las personas de azarat. Cuando raven bajo del cielo ya estaba normal, y el chico maravilla estaba curado. El fue y la abrazo.

-raven no me gusta verte así, con la ira de tu padre.-dijo el chico maravilla mientras la abrazaba muy fuerte.

-descuida, te prometo que jamás volveré a utilizar esta cantidad de poder.-dijo raven quien comenzó a besar a su amado.

Árela y urlit aparecieron y árela abraso a su hija agradecida por salvarlos.

-titanes se han ganado la gratitud eterna de este planeta.-le dijo urlit

-muchas gracias, pero que van a hacer con los hechiceros.-dijo robin

-lo mandaremos a una dimensión que no podrán salir.-le contesto urlit, y después de esto el mago creo un portal que era para la tierra. Todos cruzaron menos robin que esperaba a raven quien se quedo abrazando a su madre y a urlit. Ambos cruzaron el portal y fueron mandados directo a la sala principal de la torre.

**Palabras más, palabras menos**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas de lo ocurrido en Ararat, todo estaba volviendo a hacer como lo era antes.

Eran como las nueve de la mañana y raven estaba en la azotea meditando y pensando. (Pensamiento de raven)-cada vez falta menos para que termine el año, para que vengan las fiestas y todo eso, será algo extraño volver a festejar la navidad con mis amigos y con robin como novio a ahora.-la joven bruja se puso colorada.- soy muy feliz, creí que nunca podría serlo…pero gracias a mis amigos y mi familia y robin puedo serlo….

Mi meditación fue interrumpida por alguien que me comenzó a abrazar de la cintura, no necesite abrir los ojos para saber quien era.

Pensó la joven bruja y cuando abrió los ojos vio al hombre que amaba.

-hola-dijo el chico maravilla.

-hola, como estas.

-bien,…bueno supongo que sabes que día es hoy...-le contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro

-(sarcásticamente) mmm no…para nada, dime que día es hoy.-decía raven con una sonrisa en su cara- feliz cinco meses de estar casados en Ararat y ser pareja en la tierra.

-feliz cinco meses rav, te amo.-le contesto el chico maravilla mientras la besaba.-y bien…que me vas a regalar…

-pues tu dímelo, ¿Qué quieres que te regale?

-ahora un beso.

-un beso…eso es todo…-decía raven con cara de picara.

-por ahora si, mas adelante será otra casa.- decía el chico maravilla mientras se ponía colorado. Los dos jóvenes se estuvieron besando hasta que tuvieron que ir a almorzar.

-miren ahí viene los dos tórtolas, parecen que estuvieran siempre juntos.-decía chico bestia mientras estaba comiendo unos huevos de tofu.

-mmm parece que alguien esta celoso.-dijo Cyborg mientras soltaba una sonrisa.

Los dos enamorados iban entrando a la sala cuando apareció Star.

-amigos hoy es un glorioso día para ustedes, por eso le prepare un delicioso plato de amor tamananiano- dijo muy alegre Starfire.

-muchas gracias star, pero como tu lo dijiste es un día importante para nosotros dos. Por eso los invitaremos a comer pizza-dijo Robin a sus amigos.

-Ho. No importa.- dijo star y lanzo su postra por ahí. XD

-¡SI!-gritaron Cyborg y chico bestia de la alegría.

Después del almuerzo los titanes regresaron la torre, pero antes fueron a pelear con un ciclope. Luego de ganarle y llevarlo a la prisión raven se fue a su cuarto a descansar.

-estoy cansada, la pelea con ese ciclope fue demasiado- decía en vos baja la para ella misma la joven bruja- pero aun así nadie me va a arruinar este día . Jamás creí que me podría enamorar, pero me equivoque…tal vez Kevin fue una señal de que si podría tener amor…pero el y yo no estábamos destinados para estar juntos…

La meditación de la joven bruja fue interrumpida porque alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta de su cuarto.

-TOC, TOC, TOC.- golpeaban.

Pero la chica seguía flotando.

-TOC, TOC, TOC.-volvieron a tocar.

-ya voy- grito algo molesta la chica.-si eres chico bestia teluro que te mandare a otra dimensión.

-UPS, lo siento, creo que llegue en mal momento.-decía con una sonrisa en el rostro Robin.

-lo siento creí que eras chico bestia, hace unos días que me esta insistiendo para que me ria uno de sus chistes. Tengo sentido del humor pero sus chistes son ridículos ¬¬.

-Hem…de acuerdo…vine a decir que a las ocho quiero que estés lista.- dijo el chico maravilla.

-a las ocho, ¿para que?- le pregunto raven sin entender nada.

-como para que…iremos a un restaurante.

Raven soltó una risa.- de acuerdo, como tu digas, quieres ir a pasear ahora…-

-no, no podrás ir raven tienes muchas cosas por hacer.-dijo starfire quien salio de la nada.

-star de donde saliste…y como que…-pregunto raven pero esta no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Robin la interrumpió.

-de acuerdo star, como tu digas.-dijo robin con una sonrisa en su cara y se fue caminando. Mientras starfire tomo a raven de su mano y ambas entraron.

-Star porque hiciste eso, a que te refieres cuando dijiste que estaría ocupada.- le pregunto la chica gótica a su amiga.

-raven tu te tienes que preparar para tu sita. Por favor déjame a ayudarte a arreglarte.-dijo star poniendo cara de gatito.

Raven sin más excusas acepto y su amiga se puso más que feliz. Las dos jóvenes salieron volando por la ventana del cuarto de raven hasta la ciudad, hasta llegar a un gran centro comercial. Ahí ambas chicas comenzaron a ver todo tipo de tiendas, comieron comidas y se divirtieron mucho. Raven y star con muchas bolsas con ropas compradas se sentaron en una banca para descansar.

-vaya star, para serte sincera jamás había comprado tanto en un día. O.o- dijo raven mientras se reía.-star muchas gracias por ser mi mejor amiga.

-yo también te digo gracias raven.-dijo star y ambas chicas se abrasaron.

Ambas chicas estuvieron en el centro comercias como tres horas, ya se habían hecho las seis de la tarde. Las chicas se fueron haber una par de tiendas más y luego se fueron hasta la torre. Cuando llegaron starfire procuro de qué robin no este, no quería que vea las cosas que se había comprado raven. Ambas chicas salieron volando veloz mente hasta el cuarto de raven, pero chico bestia quien estaba transformado en mosca vio a las chicas y las siguió.

Cuando raven y star estaban en el cuarto de raven esta le dijo que se fuera a bañar, luego starfire comenzó a hacerle unos toques en el pelo de raven.

-tranquila raven esto se te ira después de que te vuelvas a bañar, al parecer aquí en la tierra es como un colorante que te cambia el color del pelo.-decía la peli roja mientras le aplicaba la tintura en el pelo de su amiga.- raven te quedo hermoso.

Raven se miro en el espejo y le dijo a su amiga.- cielo star tienes razón, muchas gracias.

-no ahí de que, pero aun falta.- dijo star mientras comenzó a buscar uno de los vestidos que se habían comprado las jóvenes.

Habían pasado casi dos horas, hasta que chico bestia toco la puerta.

-quien es.-dijo starfire

-star soy yo, chico bestia. Puedo hablar con raven.

-lo siento, pero raven no puede hablar aun se esta preparando, ya casi van a hacer las ocho y aun le falta algunos retoques.-

-HOOO, vamos star estuvieron encerradas como siete horas. Cuanto más pueden esta ahí.-exclamo chico bestia.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del cuarto de raven y salio la joven bruja. Ella tenia puesto un vestido largo y escotado color claro, y su pelo estaba de violeta con claritos blancos y algunos oscuros. Cuado chico bestia la vio se quedo con la boca abierta.

-y bien…que opinas chico bestia.-dijo raven con la cara hacia abajo y también colorada.

-raven…te ves hermosa…-dijo chico bestia aun con la boca abierta

-ves que tenia razón.-dijo star quien salía del cuarto de raven.- quedo muy bien su cabello y el vestido, espero que robin diga lo mismo que tu chico bestia.

Raven se puso aun más colorada que estaba antes, tras el comentario de su amigo verde, y para darle su agradecimiento le dio un fuerte abrazo.-muchas gracias chico bestia.

-rav…no hay problema. Me queda muy raro verte así…-le contesto el chico verde.

En ese momento aparece robin, raven y chico vestía aun se estaban abrasando, Este se quedo mirando a chico bestia y comenzó a sentir algo raro…pero no le dio importancia. Robin empujo a chico bestia y se puso enfrente de raven.

-raven te ves hermosa.-dijo robin, y con celos le dijo.-raven vamos ya...

Robin porque hiciste eso.-dijo molesta raven.

-viejo que te pasa, solamente estaba ablando con ella.-dijo chico bestia asombrado por la reacción de su líder.

Robin muy molesto le dijo.-bueno, raven vamos o no ¬¬.

Raven lo miro con cara de enojada, les respondió un si y un adiós a sus amigos. Ambos se subieron a la moto de robin, y raven aun iba molesta por lo que había echo el chico maravilla a su amigo verde. Ambos llegaron a un lujoso restaurante y robin ayudo a bajarla a raven y le dio una calida sonrisa, pero raven solamente lo miro con cara aun molesta.

-buenas noches.- les dijo un camarero a los jóvenes quienes ya estaban sentados en una mesa.

-bunas noches.-le respondió el joven maravilla.

-que van a pedir-mozo.

-yo quiero el plato del día.-dijo robin.

-de acuerdo. Y usted señorita.-

-cualquier cosa.-dijo raven con un tono molesto.

-raven por favor.-le dijo robin mirándola fijamente.

-de acuerdo, también quiero el plato del día.- le dijo raven al mozo y este se fue a preparar sus comidas.

-raven que te pasa, porque estas actuando así.- dijo en un tono moleste robin.

-que me pasa a mi…tu eres el que actúa raro, no tenias que tratar a si a chico bestia.

-así tu tan atenta.

-acaso estas celoso.-

-celoso de eso o.o -dijo robin en un sarcasmo

-entonces deja de comportarte como un idiota.-dijo raven muy molesta y una señora no muy lejos de ellos se le exploto un baso por causa del enojo de raven.

-jaja, pobre señora, no tenia la culpa.- dijo robin mientras se reía de lo ocurrido.

-te parece gracioso…pues a mi no.- dijo raven aun molesta con robin Y explota un bombillo.

-lo siento, en serio lamento haber actuado así con chico bestia. Tal vez si sentí celos de chico bestia, es solo que últimamente has estado con el y hablado de el…raven te amo demasiado como para perderte

-de acuerdo…pero tu sabes que te amo a ti. Chico bestia es mi mejor amigo. Prométeme que no volverás a actuar así cuando este con chico bestia.

-de acuerdo, telo prometo.

-te amo robin.- dijo raven mientras se ponía colorada.

-yo también.

En ese instante apareció el mozo y les dio la comida. Ambos comieron la comida y se fueron de ahí. Robin llevo a su amada hasta las lejanías de la ciudad hasta llegar a un desierto. Ahí solamente había rocas y montañas, pero la noche hacia que todo eso sea hermoso.

-ooo... robin este lugar es precioso.- exclamo la joven bruja, quien estaba recostada sobre las piernas se el.

-si, pero aun no termia.-dijo el chico maravilla y de su abrigo saco un collar con un diamante con forma de cuervo negro con las alar extendidas.- esto es para ti rav, feliz cinco meces.

-ooo… robin es hermoso.-volvió a exclamar la chica gótica- muchas gracias,…pero yo no tengo nada para darte.-

Robin le dio un beso y le dijo.-claro que si…me das amor, alegría, y tu confianza.-decía mientras se ponía colorado- pero el collar no es de diamante puro...

-robin no me importa, lo único que me importa es que me amas y yo a ti

-te amo.

-y yo a ti…gracias robin.

-porque…-pregunto el joven sin poder entender.

-por estar aquí…por quitarme el dolor…y por no dejarme sola…

-te prometo que jamás te dejare ni te lastimare.

Ambos se volvieron a besar, se subieron a la moto y se fueron hasta la torre. Cuando llegaron no había ninguno de sus amigos, entonces se sentaron en el sofá y comenzaron a abrazarse y a besarse. Robin la tomo por la cintura y ella se aferro fuerte a su pecho. Haci estuvieron hasta que sus cuerpos comenzaron a pedirles oxigeno, hasta que robin comenzó a desabrocharle el vestido.

-robin detente.- dijo raven mientras le sujetaba la mano.

-porque…creí que tú también querías…-dijo robin mientras soltaba una sonrisa.

-si, pero no aquí, es el living-

-de acuerdo…vamos a tu cuarto.- dijo robin, mientras la levanto de las piernas.

Palabras e imágenes que dañan...

(Pensamiento de raven) Nos seguimos besando cada ves con mas pasión sentía su cuerpo sobre el mió y como su mano lentamente iba sacándome la polera una ves q se deshizo de esa prenda continuo con sus traviesas manos hasta dejarme sin nada yo por mi parte no me quede atrás mientras q los besos y las caricias iban aumentando lentamente sentí como el entraba en mi, como me hacia suya y así continuo la noche hasta q nos separamos el quedo al lado mió dando me un abrazo

-rav…te amo…-dijo robin mientras acariciaba su cara.

-y yo a ti.-así estuvieron hasta que ambos héroes se quedaron dormidos.

-…Raven…despierta…ya es hora de levantarnos…-decía mientras que el rayo del sol entraba por la ventana y le daba en las caras de ambos héroes- raven…vamos despierta.

-mmm...…ya voy…no grites…

-yo no estoy gritando, tu si. Además vaguita si no nos levantamos alguien podría entrar y nos verían así…aunque me gustaría que entrara chico bestia así vería que eres solo mía.-dijo robin mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Raven se levanto de la cama y enojada le dijo a robin.-oye cual es tu problema con chico bestia. Me prometiste que no volverías a molestarlo.

-Ho, vamos tampoco te pongas así. Además que tanto lo defiendes ¬_¬

-bueno…pero yo soy la única que lo puede maltratar ¬¬…. Me prometiste que no te pondrías así.- dijo raven ya algo molesta.

-además tú le gustas a chico bestia-

-que…o.O...Ajajá, creo que los celos te están dañando el cerebro robin…a chico bestia a penas le agrado.

-Ho... Si claro, todo este tiempo el a estado junto a ti, cuando tu no estabas con migo.

-eso es ridículo… chico bestia es mi amigo- dijo raven mientras esta ya se estaba vistiendo.- no quiero que lo molestes, lo único que falta es que también te enojes cuando este con Cyborg.- dijo mientras se levantaba y cruzaba la puerta de su cuarto.

-bueno para mi tengo razón con chico bestia…-dijo robin quien también cruzaba la puerta.

Ambos salieron del cuarto, pero robin se fue hasta su cuarto para ponerse el traje que siempre tenia. Raven por su parte, se fue hasta el living y allí encontró a su amiga y Cyborg y chico bestia estaban jugando como siempre.

-muy buenos días amiga raven n.n-dijo starfire muy feliz, como siempre.

-buenos dais a todos.-dijo raven y en ese momento salio robin detrás de ella y la tomo por la cintura

-buenos dais chicos.-dijo robin.

-mmm pero miren quienes se levantaron.-dijo Cyborg con una cara de picaron xD.- me pregunto que habrán estado haciendo como para que se levantaran a esta hora.

Raven miro hacia abajo y se puso toda colorada, ella miro a robin quien también estaba colorado. Su amiga estar tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero chico bestia tuvo una reacción totalmente distinta a sus amigos.

-como que "que cosas hicieron".- dijo chico bestia algo molesto.

-si, que si lo hicimos.-dijo la joven maravilla mirándolo fijamente a la cara.

-¡YA!, cálmense los dos.-dijo raven quien se pudo en medio de robin y chico bestia.- chico bestia es nuestro problema lo que hicimos anoche, recuerda que nosotros estamos casados. Y tu robin creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto…

Chico bestia se puso molesto y se fue hasta su cuarto. Robin solamente seguía teniendo la cara de molestos.

-que es lo que te ocurre.-dijo robin a raven.

-que me ocurre a mi…tu eres el que actúa así.-le contesto la joven bruja y estallo un tazón que tenia una comida que estaba preparando starfire. Raven salio volando atravesando el techo hasta llegar al techo de la torre, allí la bruja comenzó a meditar.

-Umm... robin…creo que tendrías que disculparte con raven…y con chico bestia.- dijo Cyborg.

Pero robin no dijo nada, solamente comenzó a hacerse el desayuno. Cuando starfire, Cyborg y robin terminaron de desayunar cada uno se fue para su lado. Starfire comenzó a jugar con sedita, Cyborg comenzó a reparar el auto T, y robin se fue a entrenar a fuera de la torre. Cuando robin estaba entrenando vio que en el techo aun estaba raven. Ella estaba sentada en el techo con las pernas colgadas al aire. Raven sintió que el joven maravilla la estaba mirando, pero no izo nada simplemente se quedo ahí pensando.

Ya eran como las dos de la tarde y Raven estuvo en el techo como veinte minutos. Luego de esto ella IBA caminando por el pasillo de la torre.

-me pregunto si robin aun estará enojado con chico bestia…o con migo- pensaba la joven mientras caminaba.-ahora que el no esta, podré hablar con chico vestía, no lo e visto desde la mañana.

Cuando la chica llego al cuarto de su amigo verde toco la puerta.

TOC

-quien es.-dijo chico bestia sin abrir la puerta.

-soy…yo raven…puedo pasar.-dijo raven con voz muy baja.

-claro…si robin no me golpea o se enoja con migo.- dijo chico bestia mientras abría la puerta y soltaba una riza en su rostro.-que es lo que quieres.

-quería hablar con tigo sobre lo que ocurrió hoy a la mañana.-decía la joven bruja a su amigo.

Raven entro al cuarto de su amigo.-te quería preguntar…porque te enojaste cuando Cyborg insinúo lo que dijo. Tu sabes que si lo hicimos seria común entre robin y yo, ya que estamos casados…a demás todos vivimos aquí chico bestia…

-lose raven, solamente que nose…me puse celoso: $

-celoso…...a que te refieres.-dijo la bruja.

-es que…raven siempre me divertí mucho con tigo, aunque en ocasiones me atacabas. Y ahora que tus estas junto con robin…ya no estamos tanto tiempo juntos…ciento de que ya no seremos buenos amigos…-dijo chico bestia mientras que se sentaba deprimido en la cama.

-Ho, chico bestia, tu sabes que siempre serás mi mejor amigo…el que este con robin no quiere decir que te deje aun lado, ni a star ni a Cyborg. Aun podemos hacer cosas juntas.

-claro que no…si robin se pone muy celosos, ya viste lo que izo cuando nos estábamos abrasando ayer. Se podría enojar con tigo.

-si robin realmente me ama...Sabrá confiar en mi, y en que tu eres mi mejor amigo.-dijo raven y tomo a chico bestia de la mano y salio volando por la ventana llevando el chico verde colgando de su brazo.-vamos tenemos que ir al centro comercial y a otros lugares divertidos.

Raven y chico bestia se fueron hasta el centro comercial. Ahí ambos comenzaron a ir a todo tipo de tiendas,

-¿oye quiero un helado y tu?- dijo chico bestia a su amiga.

-claro, me gustaría.- le respondió sonriendo. Entonces ambos jóvenes se fueron hasta la heladería y allí se compraron uno cada uno.

Mientras el la torre de los titanes, robin termino de entrenar.-creo que Cyborg tenia razón, debo pedirle perdón a raven.-pensaba el joven y se fue hasta el cuarto de la chica y cuando llego toco la puerta pero nadie respondía. Cuando entro vio que esta no estaba y entonces fue a preguntarle a su amigo metálico.

-oye cy, acaso has visto a raven.-

-mmm no. No la he visto desde que se enojo contigo.

-y acaso has visto a chico bestia.-pregunto robin algo serio.

-no, tampoco lo he visto… en que estas pensando robin...-dijo Cyborg.

-nada…-dijo la joven maravilla y se fue hasta donde estaba la computadora principal.

Mientras raven y chico bestia se habían ido al parque a jugar. Raven, cuando estaban en el centro comercial, se había comprado un libro y cayo en la tentación de leerlo. Mientras lo Leia le lanzaba, con su poder, un disco a chico bestia quien estaba transformado en un perro. Luego de esto ambos jóvenes volvieron al centro comercial ya que raven quería comprarse algo de ropa.

-como crees que me queda…-le pregunto raven a su amigo verde, que ya se estaba probando una remera,

-te queda perfecto.-dijo su amigo verde con una gran sonrisa en su cara- acaso te lo compras por algo en especial.

-podría ser…si robin me perdona.-

-raven tu no le hiciste nada.

Raven no le dijo nada, solamente soltó una sonrisa, pago la remera y ambos se fueron a pasear por todo el centro comercial.

Mientras en la torre robin estaba rastrando los comunicadores de raven y chico bestia.

-que estoy haciendo…estoy desconfiando de raven…-se dijo para el mismo el chico maravilla. Pero en ese instante término el rastreo de los comunicadotes de ambos héroes.- no debería…pero…- robin se fue hasta su motocicleta y se fue hasta donde estaban ambos amigos. Cuando este llego hasta el centro comercial comenzó a buscar chico bestia o a raven, pero no los veía.

Chico bestia y raven se estaban sacando fotos', por capricho de chico bestia. Cuando estos salieron del cuarto tomaron las fotos y se comenzaron a reír, la risa de chico bestia fue lo suficiente fuerte como para que robin la escuchara. Cuando el joven maravilla los vio sintió como un montón de celos se le subieron hasta la cabeza, pero simplemente este se quedo parado mirándolo. Raven levanto la cabeza y vio al chico maravilla, chico bestia también lo vio y se puso algo nervioso. Raven de la alegría por verlo salio volando hasta dirección de robin.

-robin, me alegra verte, Que haces por aquí.-pregunto la joven bruja.

-solamente quería hablar con tigo. Y tú que haces aquí.- dijo robin.

-viejo solamente quería pasar el día con raven como amigos…no estas enojado por eso…no- dijo chico bestia algo nervioso.

Robin se quedo mirando a raven por unos segundos y luego se fue de ahí, dejando solos a raven y chico bestia. Raven veía como al hombre que amaba se iba, esta cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

-raven que te ocurre, porque lloras.-dijo chico bestia preocupado quien se puso al lado de su amiga.

-robin…me acaba de…dejar.-dijo raven y comenzó a soltar mas lagrimas y con ellas soltó energía provocando que explotaran cosas.

-pero no lo entiendo, si robin no dijo nada.- dijo cb sin poder entender nada.

-no lo entiendes…mientras tu le estabas hablando nosotros estábamos hablando telepáticamente. Yo leía su mente y le respondía a la suya.-

-y que fue lo que te dijo.

-el…me buscaba con la intención de pedirme disculpas…pero no nos encontró ya ahora cuando nos vio se enojo…dice que yo estoy enamorada de ti o tu de mi…y que lo estaba engañando, que para eso…no tendría sentido seguir saliendo.-dijo raven quien solamente seguía llorando en el suelo. Chico bestia solamente se quedo al lado de ella abrasándola.

Cuando chico bestia y raven llegaron a la torre, ella salio volando hasta su cuarto y chico bestia quedo en la sala principal con starfire y Cyborg. Este les contó todo a sus amigos.

-chicos tenemos que hacer algo…por culpa mía robin detesta raven.- dijo chico bestia alterado.

-pues…creo que ese tema es de raven y robin, no tendríamos que meternos vestita.- le contesto su amigo metálico.

-estoy de acuerdo con Cyborg, pero creo que chico bestia también tiene razón. Robin es muy orgulloso y raven muy difícil de entender.- dijo starfire.

-de acuerdo. Pero como haremos para que robin perdone a raven…-decía Cyborg.

-NO LO HARAN.-dijo raven quien entro a la sala justo cuando Cyborg hablo.-si robin quiere creer cualquier cosa pues que lo crea. Yo ya le había explicado todo antes, no tiene derecho a comportase así.

-pero rav ustedes dos se aman.-exclamo su amigo el verde.

-dije que no.-dijo molesta raven.

-Ho... Por favor.-dijo starfire algo molesta, y salio volando por la puerta y en cuestión de segundos volvió con robin en su mano y lo dejo en el suelo cerca de raven.- ustedes dos se aman. No pueden dejar que algo como esto los separe.

-star tu no entiendes.-dijo robin-ella esta enamorada de su amiguito "chico bestia"

-eso no es cierto y tu lo sabes. Ya te dije que chico bestia es mi amigo. Y si terminamos esta perfecto.-dijo la joven bruja gritando.-estoy cansada de tu entupidos celos, me hiciste lo mismo con Kevin y con un chico de la pizzería, no puedo creer que desconfíes tanto de mi.

-tu tienes la culpa. Que clase de zorra es amiga de su ex.-dijo robin bastante enojado.

Starfire, Cyborg y chico bestia se quedaron con la cara asombrada por la reacción de su líder.

-pues sabes que, Kevin era mucho mejor en la cama que tu…tu eres un entupido.-le grito raven, y por su enojo explotaron varias cosas en la sala.

-al menos cuando me enojo no exploto las cosas.-

Raven se molesto y lo empujo con su poder y esta salio volando atravesando todas las paredes. Robin pos su parte salio de la torre. Los tres titanes restantes se quedaron en silencio, hasta que chico bestia rompió ese silencio.

-creo que son muy poca las posibilidades de que estos dos se arreglen…no.

**Tiempo de reconciliación**

Ya habían pasado tres días de la separación de raven y robin, sus amigos no podían creerlo. Raven aun se sentía mal por la pelea que tuvieron y robin también se sentía así.

-me pregunto…si ya será oficial de que no volveremos a estar juntos.-dijo en vos baja raven, quien estaba en el techo de la torre.- realmente no quiero que esto termine…ENTONCES PORQUE DEJAS QUE OCURRA.-dijo un vos en la cabeza de la joven bruja. Raven se sorprendió comenzó a meditar y me fue dentro de su mente. Cuando llego vio que estaban todas sus personalidades esperándola.

-quien fue que me dijo eso.-dijo algo molesta raven.

-fui yo.-dijo inteligencia.-pero lo pensamos todas. Raven somos parte de ti, no nos puedes negar que te encantaría arreglar todo con robin.

-pero tuvimos una pelea muy fuerte...Aunque yo quiera volver con el, suso que me perdone.-dijo raven mientras se sentaba en una gran piedra.

-pues no lo sabrás si no lo intentas.-dijo valentía

.-porque no entras a su mente.-dijo 'vagancia.

-no, no podría tengo miedo de ver lo que estaría pensando. Además lo correcto seria hablar con el, no meterme en su cabeza.-le contesto la bruja.

-el te odia.-dijo el lado maligno de raven.-crees que te perdonara que le dijeras todo eso…

-cállate odio.-dijo inteligencia

-acaso crees que olvidara así como así la pelea que le armaste y que tu savias que el es celoso e igual te fuiste con chico bestia a pasear.-decía mientras se acercaba a raven.

-pero yo ya le dije que solo somos amigos…

-pero igual robin te odia y no podrás cambiar eso…

Raven sin decir nada ataco a su lado maligno y las demás lo volvieron a meter en una pequeña prisión que tenían. Luego la joven bruja salio de su mente y volvió al techo de la torre.-acaso tendrá razón…robin me odiara...- dijo en vos baja mientras se le caía una lagrima.

Mientras robin estaba en su cuarto caminando de un lugar hacia otro.-me pregunto si raven aun me odiara.-decía robin en voz baja.-realmente quiero reconciliarme con ella…pero…

La meditación del chico fue interrumpida por la alarma de la torre. Este salio corriendo hasta la sala principal, donde se hallaban los tres titanes restante.

-Cyborg que ocurre.-dijo apenas entro el chico maravilla.

-al parecer es un robo al banco.-dijo su amigo.

-titanes vamos.-dijo robin, y sus tres amigos salieron por la puerta, pero llamo a chico bestia.-chico bestia, te quería pedir disculpas por como me comporte en los anteriores días.

-viejo no hay problema. A mi no me tendrías que pedir disculpas si no que a raven.

En ese momento robin se dio cuenta de que raven no estaba.-acaso no la has visto.

-ahora que lo dices no. Tal vez se tele trasporto hasta allí.-dijo el chico verde y se transformo en un pájaro y salio volando. Robin salio corriendo detrás de el. Cuando los titanes llegaron hasta el banco vieron que los que estaban robando eran algunos estudiantes de la academia colmena. Los titanes le ganaron fácilmente; luego chico bestia y Cyborg los llevaron hasta la cárcel mientras starfire y robin volvían hasta la torre.

-star acaso sabes porque raven no vino a pelear.-pregunto robin algo preocupado.

-no, no claro que no…porque crees que puedo saberlo.-dijo alterada starfire

-Star se que me estas mintiendo ¬¬. Dime donde esta rave, tengo que hablar con ella.

-ella…se fue…-

-que…como que se fue.

-bueno…creo que se fue. Hoy antes de que sonara la alarma vi a raven parada en las rocas, me acerque a ella y le pregunte que le ocurría, pero no me contesto. Luego cuando sonó la alarma me di vuelta y cuando gire para verla la vi salir volando. Creí que vendría para acá.

Robin se preocupo por raven, cuando ambos jóvenes llegaron robin se fue hasta la computadora para poder rastrear el comunicador de raven, pero no pudo encontrar nada. Starfire comenzó a buscarla por toda la torre, pero tampoco la encontró, Cyborg y chico bestia, quienes ya les habían contado todo, comenzaron a buscarla, pero ninguno de los cuatro titanes pudo encontrarla.

-viejo como haremos para encontrarla.-dijo chico bestia mientras se sentaba en un sillón.

-no lo haremos…-dijo robin.-si raven se fue lomas probable es porque debe estar enojada con migo.

-pero robin…- dijo su amigo metálico.

-fue mi culpa de que raven se fuera…jamás debí gritarle.-dijo robin y se fue hacia su cuarto.

Ya habían pasado cinco horas desde que robin se fue a su cuarto, ya era de noche y todos los titanes estaban durmiendo menos robin quien no podía dormir porque se sentía culpable por la partida de raven.

El chico maravilla salio de su cuarto se fue fuera de la torre y se sentó sobre unas rocas que estaban cerca del agua. Allí estuvo sentado como uno veinte minutos mirando la luna y pensando

-raven me pregunto donde estarás…-dijo el chico maravilla mirando el océano. Este comenzó a sentir un calor tibio en el pecho, se levanto y comenzó a tocarse el pecho con la mano.-que significa esto.- dijo para si mismo el chico maravilla. Unos simple segundos después robin vio en el cielo a raven quien se acercaba a la torre.

-¡raven!-grito robin quien se quedo mirándola mientras ella bajo y se puso enfrente de el. Raven se quedo mirándolo y este se acerco a ella y la abraso fuerte.- raven perdóname por todo lo que te dije…por favor no te vayas.

-robin…yo también quiero que me perdones. No quise decirte todo eso…-dijo raven mientras ella también lo abrasaba. Después de esto ambos se besaron y se volvieron a abrazar.

-me perdonas.-dijo robin

-solo si tú me perdonas…-

-solo si prometes no irte y quedarte aquí…

-¿irme? Pero si no me había ido a ningún lado.- le contesto raven si entender.

-pero starfire dijo que te vio salir volando.

-si Salí volando, pero solamente es que tenia que ir a buscar. Quería pedirte disculpas y por eso fui a comprarte algo...Es mas aquí tienes robin.- dijo raven mientras saco una nueva capa para el chico maravilla.- es una capa como la que tienes, solamente que esta hecha con la tela del legendario guerrero Shaolin o algo Haci.

-¡el leyendario guerrero Shaolin camisaza!-dijo Robin con cara de asombrado.-raven decían que esa capa había desaparecido tras su muerte.

-así es. Créeme costo mucho encontrarla. Al parecer estaba en las antiguas ruinas de su hogar. Me perdonas…

-claro…pero si tu también me perdonas.-dijo el chico maravilla y ambos se besaron apasionada mente.

-oye, creo que deberíamos entrar…esta haciendo algo de frío.-dijo raven soltando una sonrisa. Y ambos jóvenes entraron a la torre mientras se besaban. Así estaban hasta llegar al cuarto de la joven maravilla. Cuando llegaron ambos jóvenes solamente se acosaron, se abrasaron y se durmieron

Al día siguiente raven se despertó y vio que robin la estaba mirando con cara tierna.

-buenos días.- dijo robin mientras raven se despertaba.

-Mm.…buenos dais-raven se extendió y le dio un beso a robin.-es extraño, creí que lo ibas a querer hacer anoche.-dijo mientras soltaba una sonrisa

-pues si, pero supuse que estarías cansada, no quería molestarte: además...-decía sonriendo-creí que habías dicho que era muy malo en la cama xP

-si, pero aun así me gusta…-dijo raven con una gran sonrisa.-tu sabes que eso es mentira…que lo dije por el enojo.

Ambos se volvieron a besar y luego se levantaron y fueron hasta la sala principal donde allí estaban todos sus amigos.

-raven volviste-dijo su amiga con una gran felicidad.

-jamás me había ido star. Solamente tenia que hacer algo importante.

-veo que ambos ya se reconciliaron, ¿no es Haci robin?-dijo Cyborg con una mirada picara.

-así es…pero antes, raven y chico bestia les debo una disculpa por el método de que los trate.- dijo el joven maravilla.

-viejo ya acepte tus disculpas, es común tener celos…-dijo su amigo verde.

-chico bestia tiene razón, ambos aceptamos tus disculpas al igual que tu.- dijo raven mientras que soltaba una sonrisa.

Luego de tomar un desayuno los titanes se fueron a entrenar. Robin golpeaba incesantemente la bolsa, Cyborg levantaba pesas, starfire era perseguida por maquinas que lanzaban rayos, raven le aparecían mini robots de distintas partes del suelo que le disparaban y chico bestia caminaba en una maquina que media su velo ciada mientras se iba transformando en distintos animales. Haci estuvieron hasta que comenzó a sonar la alarma de emergencia de la torre, todos salieron hasta donde esta la computadora principal.

-que es lo que ocurre viejo.-pregunto cyborg a robin quien estaba en la computadora.

-al parecer alguien esta atacando la ciudad.-dijo robin serio.

-no seria de sorprenderse.-dijo raven cruzando los brazos.

-¡jóvenes titanes al taque!-dijo robin gritando y los cinco héroes salieron por la puerta.

Cuando los titanes llegaron hasta la plaza de la ciudad vieron que era katarou quien estaba haciendo todo tipo de destrozos, solamente para llamar la atención de los titanes.

-bien katarou, ya tienes toda nuestra atención-dijo robin quien estaba afrente, a sus costados estaban chico bestia y cyborg y arriba de ellos estaban raven y starfire.

-valla hasta que se indigna a aparecer.-dijo katarou mientras este levantaba un auto y lo lanzaba sobre ellos, pero raven lo detuvo con su podes y se lo lanzo a el. Pero este lo esquivo.- no me detendrán titanes; es mas sus poderes serán míos como lo fueron de otras personas.- dijo katarou y los golpeo con un árbol que arranco del suelo con sus propias manos.

Los cinco titanes cayeron al suelo.

-ahora sus poderes serán míos.-dijo mientras levantaba una gema roma con su mano.

-yo conozco esa gema…-pensó raven mientras se levantaba.

-no te lo permitiré…-dijo gritando starfire mientras salio le lanzo uno de sus esferas de energía

-¡Star no!-grito raven.

Los rayos de starfire golpean a la gema y esta comenzó a brillar y cae a suelo pero raven la pudo sujetar justo a tiempo, pero la gema le quema la mano y ella la suelta y vuelve a caer al suelo. Robin atrapo a katarou y lo ato

Cuando esta cayó al suelo se podían ver que había personas adentro de ellas.

-oye robin esa gema puede ser como la del villano de la trampa esa que nos mando, recuerdas.-dijo cyborg

-tienes razón cyborg. Raven sabes como sacar a las personas de ahí.- dijo robin

-creo que si.-dijo raven y trato de tomar la gema pero se volvió a quemar la mano.- ¡aaahhaa!, aun esta ardiendo. Tratare con mis poderes. Azarath mitrion zint…-pero raven no pudo terminar de hablar, porque comenzó a quejarse y la gema comenzó a lanzar rayos rojos en todas direcciones.

-titanes protejan a los civiles.-dijo el líder de los titanes

Cuando la gema se rompió y de ella salieron rayos rojos, también comenzó salir humo rojo cubriendo a todos los titanes. En ese momento de distracción katarou aprovecho y se llevo un pedazo de la gema.

-katarou se esta escapando.-dijo robin.

-tratare de lanzarle un…-dijo cyborg, pero no termino de hablar ya que este comenzó a sentir su cuerpo mas liviano.-que sucede, no tengo mis partes metálicas….y…tengo la ropa de chico bestia…-dijo asombrado

'-chicos donde están…no los veo...y tampoco siento el suelo…-dijo chico bestia.

-eso es porque…estas flotando…y yo…tengo ¿la ropa de robin?-dijo raven también sorprendida.-por cierto… ¿Dónde estas robin?

-aquí arriba.-dijo, quien estaba flotando y con la ropa de starfire y ella tenia las partes metálicas de su amigo Cyborg

-¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?, ¿Por qué estamos todos así?, ¿y porque me duele tanto la cabeza?-pregunto chico bestia.

-¿raven que sucedió con la gema?-pregunto robin

-¿acaso nos quedaremos así para siempre?-le pregunto su amiga preocupada.

-okey paren.-dijo raven algo molesta.-robin tu tienes lo poderes de star, tu tienes lo de cyborg y el lo de chico bestia. Y tu chico bestia tienes los míos, por eso te duele la cabeza no estas para nada acostumbrado a esto. Trata de concentrarte en algo. Cuando la gema estallo nos habrá cambiado con ayuda de mis poderes, podemos remedarlo pero tienen que estar todos los pedazos y katarou acaba de llevarse uno…

-debemos encontrarlo y sacarle ese pedazo de gema.-dijo robin mientras trataba de poner los pies sobre la tierra.-por cierto, ¿tu que poderes tienes?

Raven le lanzo una patada a robin y la detuvo enfrente de su cara.

-ya veo, tienes las habilidades de robin.-dijo chico bestia

Los héroes se fueron hasta la torre, y allí comenzaron a practicar a con sus nuevos poderes. Cuando ya estuvieron algo preparados salieron a buscar a katarou y lo encontraron ubicado en la plaza. Cyborg se transformo en ave, chico bestia aprendió algo a volar, robin fue volando y llevaba a starfire y raven fue en la moto de robin.

-entréganos el pedazo de gema que tienes katarou.-dijo gritando robin.

-enserio creen queme pueden derrotar.-dijo el villano y los comenzó a atacar. Así estuvieron los titanes unos quince o veinte minutos de pelea hasta que por fin les pudieron ganar. Tomaron la gema y volvieron hasta la torre donde tenían los otros pedazos.

-crees que puedas arreglarlo raven.-dijo robin

-eso espero, solamente volveré a decir lo que dije pero al revés.-raven coloco su mano sobre la gema arreglada y dijo.-zintosh mitrion Azarath.

-haaaaa que es lo que ocurrido.-dijo muy alterada starfire quien tenía la ropa de chico bestia.

-creo que lo dije mal.-dijo raven quien ella tenia la ropa de star, ella la de chico bestia, el la de cyborg, el la de robin y el la de raven.

-volveré a intentarlo.-

Así estuvieron hasta que por fin cada uno estuvo con sus respectivos poderes, luego raven destruyo la gema.

**Nuevos problemas xD**

-viejo aun no puedo creer que hayamos cambiado de poderes.-dijo asombrado chico bestia, quien estaba jugando videos juegos con robin y cyborg estaba esperando su turno.

-así es, fue algo extraño.-dijo robin.- ¡ja!, te gane chico bestia, es hora de que juegue con cyborg

-así es vestita déjame jugar a si le pateare el trasero a robin.-dijo cyborg con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba al lado de robin.

-ya veremos quien le gana a quien.- le respondió el joven maravilla mientras se preparaba para jugar.

-viejo tu no tendrías que estar con raven…-dijo chico bestia quien aun quería seguir jugando.

-ella aun esta durmiendo, me dijo que se acostó muy tarde.

Unos minutos después se abrió la puerta y salio raven, quien no tenía una muy buena expresión de buenos días. Robin la miro y dejo el yosti y fue hacia ella, rápidamente chico bestia agarro el yosti y se puso a jugar con su amigo mitad robots.

-¿raven te encuentras bien?, te ves algo preocupada.-dijo el joven maravilla mientras caminaba enfrente de ella.

-si, solamente soñé algo extraño...

-¿quieres hablar de eso?-pregunto robin.

-no, solamente fue un sueño feo, no ahí nada de que preocuparse,-dijo raven mientras formaba una sonrisa en su cara.-buenos días a ustedes, ¿Dónde esta starfire?-pregunto raven algo preocupada.

-salio temprano, dijo que tenia que comprar algo-dijo chico bestia mientras aun jugaba con su amigo

-oigan después del desayuno vamos a entrenar con la nueva maquina que construyo cyborg.-dijo robin

-quieres probarla ¿ahora?-dijo cyborg sorprendido.-creí que lo querías hacer mas adelante.

-así era pero como el ultimo villano con el que peleamos fue hace unos días, nos tenemos que poner en forma.-dijo robin mientras golpeo su mano derecha en forma de puño con su mano izquierda.

-hoooo entrenar…-exclamo chico bestia.-pero después del desayuno…viejo no podemos descansar algún día, ir a pasear por ahí.

-no chico bestia somos héroes, los héroes no descansan.-dijo robin algo molesto.

Raven le toco el hombro este se dio media vuelta y ella se quedo mirando fijamente a la cara; como si le estuviese diciendo algo., y luego le sonto una sonrisa.

-de acuerdo. Tu ganas chico bestia, después del entrenamiento si no pasa nada saldremos a pasear por ahí.-dijo robin como rindiéndose.

-¡SI!-exclamaron de alegría chico bestia y cyborg

-odio cuando me haces eso.-dijo robin a raven con una sonrisa.

-pues…ya me conoces.-dijo y se reía y lo beso.- buen día.

Cuando starfire volvió los cinco se pusieron a desayunar; en todo el desayuno raven se quedaba mirando a su amiga muy preocupada. Luego se fueron afuera de la torre donde allí tenia la sala de obstáculos y cyborg ya tenia su maquina preparada

-para que es esa maquina amigo cyborg-pregunto la tamaraniana.

-veras star, siempre hemos entrenado solos, por separado, por eso esta maquina eligiera a dos de nosotros al azar y tendremos que pelear. La pelear durara solamente un minuto.-dijo en vos alta robin para lo escucharan los demás titanes.

-muy bien, aquí van los primeros.-dijo cyborg mientras prendía la maquina.

La maquina comenzó a mezclar los nombre de los cinco titanes hasta que Eligio dos nombres CHICO BESTIA Y CYBORG.

-muy bien vestita prepárate para la pelea.-dijo confiado cyborg.

-muy bien, cuando yo diga comenzara a correr el tiempo.-dijo robin con un altavoz.-listos, YA.

Chico bestia corrió hasta su amigo y se transformo en un gran dinosaurio, cyborg lo recibió con un gran puño provocando que chico bestia cayera lejos, y cyborg lo apunto con su cañón, pero chico bestia se transformo en un ave y voló hasta arriba de su amigo y luego en un hipopótamos. Cyborg trato de correr, pero cuando su amigo verde callo se transformo en un dinosaurio y lo ataco con su cola provocando que el mitad robots cayera: pero cyborg aun no se rendía, este se levanto y comenzó a pelear cuerpo contra el dinosaurio, hasta que logro tomarlo de la cola y lo lanzo lo suficientemente lejos para que este saliera de la isla. Chico bestia se transformo en un ave y cuando volvió hasta donde estaban sus amigos el tiempo ya avilla terminado.

-excelente pelea chico bestia, pero gano cyborg.-dijo robin.-muy bien ahora veremos a quien le toca

La maquina volvió a hacer lo mismo de antes, pero esta ves salieron los nombres de RAVEN Y ROBIN.

Cyborg soltó una risa.-tranquila raven solo recuerda alguna pelea que ayas tenido con robin.

-quiero ganarle la pelea, no matarlo.-le contesto raven con una sonrisa mientras lo miraba a robin.

-muy bien vamos.-dijo el joven maravilla

-comiencen.- ordeno starfire.

Cando starfire dio la señal raven levanto su mano cubierta por su energía y le lanzo unas rocas al joven maravilla, pero este comenzó a saltarlas sobre ellas hasta llegar hasta donde estaba raven; robin intento atacarla con su bastón, pero cuando la miro, simplemente volvió a guardarlo. Raven aprovecho la ocasión y se elevo hasta el cielo, robin le lanzo su gancho y pudo engancharle la pierna de raven. Este lanzo hacia abajo y la bruja cayó al suelo; ahí ambos jóvenes comenzaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, ambos eran muy buenos en las artes marciales pero robin le ganaba a raven. La bruja envolvió con su energía los pies de robin y comenzó a girarlo por el cielo, hasta soltarlo y este estaba por caer en el agua, pero raven creo un circulo donde robin cayo sobre el y este circulo lo llevo hasta donde estaban sus amigo.

-bueno viejo, creo que gano raven.-dijo chico bestia sonriendo.

-buena pelea.-dijo raven

-también tu, eres buena para defenderte.

-si, pero en una no me golpeaste con tu bastón, tenias la oportunidad.

-si, pero…no puedo golpearte rav,-dijo robin mientras la miraba tiernamente.-igualmente me debes una

-yo tampoco puedo…bueno tal ves en algunas ocasiones.-dijo raven mientras soltaba una sonrisa.-y quédate tranquilo ya se como te voy a pagar.-dijo raven y lo beso.

-muy tierno, pero volvamos a pelear.-dijo cyborg mientras seleccionaba la maquina. Esta ves la maquina eligió los nombres de RAVEN Y STARFIRE. Cuando raven vio que tenía que pelear contra star se puso algo pálida.

-rav estas bien...-pregunto robin.

-si, solamente me distraje. Comencemos.

Ambas chicas estaban en posición de combate y cuando comenzó a correr el tiempo starfire se elevo hasta el cielo y comenzó a dispararle esferas, pero raven avía creado un escudo y luego ella le lanzo piedras hacia dirección de star. La tamaraniana las destruyo con los rayos que saco de sus ojos y luego comenzó a dispararle a raven, pero esta lo esquivo y salio volando hacia el cielo. Starfire se lanzo contra raven, cuando esta se acercaba raven tuvo como una visión lo que provoco que la joven bruja de distrajera y su amiga la golpeara. Raven tuvo un fuerte impacto contra el suelo, se levanto y dijo gritando-AZARATH MITRION ZINTOSH.- y comenzó a lanzarle energía de sus manos y starfire no pudo esquivarlos y esta también cayó al suelo; cuando star cayo raven volvió a tener una visión solamente que esta era mas dura que la anterior. Raven comenzó a derramar lágrimas y vio que su amiga venia volando a dirección hacia ella con su mano en forma de puño y con una esfera de energía, raven (aun impactada por la visión que tuvo) creo un cuervo negro que la envolvió y la desapareció.

-adonde se fue raven.-dijo sin entender nada de lo ocurrido chico bestia.

-aquí estoy.-dijo raven mientras salía detrás de unas rocas. Cuando ella salio sus amigos vieron que tenia cara de asustada.

-cielos raven tienes cara de preocupada, acaso te dio miedo star.-dijo chico bestia y soltó una risa.

-raven estas bien-dijo robin preocupado-

-si, solamente…no quería pelear mas. Tu ganas star-dijo raven mientras soltaba una sonrisa.

Robin se quedo mirando a raven durante unos segundos.-de acuerdo titanes término el entrenamiento. A donde quieren ir.-

-al parque,- dijo star

-cera excelente así podremos jugar al balón o al Boli apestoso.-dijo cyborg

-si, buena idea.- dijo chico bestia

-ustedes bajan, yo me quedare aquí.-dijo raven alejándose de sus amigos.

-pero raven…estas segura de que no quieres ir.-dijo robin aun preocupado por ella.

-robin créeme no ahí nada mas que me gustaría pasar un día así tranquilo con tigo y mis amigos…pero ahora estoy demasiada cansada. Ustedes bajan yo descansare un rato y luego los buscare.- dijo raven mientras tomaba de las manos a robin, y luego se despidió de sus amigo.

Cuando los cuatro titanes se fueron al parque y raven quedo sola en la torre, esta se fue hasta su cuarto y tomo un espejo y se fue hasta su mente. Allí estaban todas sus personalidades.

-hasta que llegaste.-dijo inteligente.

-¿Dónde ESTA MALDAD?-dijo raven bastante seria.

-esta justo donde la dejamos la ultima ves, encerrada.-dijo valiente

-pues quiero ver.-dijo raven y se fue caminando hasta donde la tenían

Cuando raven llego vio que la raven maligna estaba encerrada en una caja de metal la cual estaba encerrada por cinco conjuros y sus manos estaban atadas atrás de su espaldo por ocho conjuros de atadura.

-vaya, que te trae por aquí.-dijo raven maligna.

-tu ya sabes, esos sueños que e estado soñando, que son, porque me haces soñar esto. –dijo raven molesta.

-pues, la verdad ami también me sorprende, me encanta que sueñes esas cosas. Pero para serte sincera yo no tengo nada que ver. Ni yo ni tu padre.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Trigon fue derrotado.

-tonta, nuestro padre jamás puede ser destruido, tal vez solamente lo volviste a encerrada…pero quien sabe por cuanto tiempo.-dijo raven maligna mientras se reía con una risa maligna.-pero yo no tengo nada que ver, si fuera lo contrario yo estaría libre de esta cosa gracias a tus sueños. Aunque tal ves, te estés por volver a convertir en mala.

-¡jamás!-dijo raven gritando y enojada.

-¡hooo vamos!, la ultima ves que me dejaste salir fue cuando querías derrotar a todos esos brujos en azarath. Aunque si me hubieras liberado del completo me hubiera ido con ellos, y luego gobernarlos y a todo el universo…nunca me dejas hacer nada divertido ¬¬

Raven no le contesto, simplemente se dio media vuelta y volvió a la torre. Cuando esta ya estaba en su cuarto se fue hasta el techo de la torre y se quedo ahí parada.

-tal vez sea solamente un sueño.-dijo la bruja muy bajo.-mejor me iré a buscar a mis amigo.-raven se dio media vuelta, pero sintió como si una magia oscura pasara por su cabeza, provocando que raven se desmaye y cayera hacia el océano, pero robin la sostuvo de la mano antes de que la joven bruja se cayera.

Cuando raven se despertó vio que estaba en la enfermería de la torre de titanes. Salio de la cama y se fue hasta la sala principal, pero no encontró a nadie. Luego se fue hasta la sala de entrenamiento pensando que tal vez este robin, pero tampoco estaba entonces raven decidió irse hasta su habitación y ahí encontró al joven maravilla sentado en su cama leyendo uno de sus libros.

-encontraste algo interesante…-dijo raven mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

-raven…te encuentras bien-dijo la joven maravilla mientras soltaba el libro y se iba hacia la joven bruja.

-si, creo que si.-

-estaba buscando algo en tus libros, de cómo has actuado hoy. Raven que es lo que te ocurrió, por que no me dijiste nada.

-porque no estoy segura…hoy cuando me desperté tuve un sueño extraño y cuando estábamos entrenando tuve como visiones, luego fui a hablar con mi lado maligno pero…- raven paro de hablar y se fue hacia una de las grandes ventanas.

-que fue lo que soñaste raven...-dijo preocupado robin

-soñé que Star tenia algunas marcas que tenia slade antes cuando era mensajero de mi padre, y que me seguía por toda la ciudad. Yo trataba de pararla pero a la vez huía de ella. Destruíamos toda la ciudad, y me tomaba del brazo y provocaba que me vuelvan a aparecer las marcas en mis brazos.-dijo raven mientras le comenzaba a caer lágrimas.- y cuando estábamos entrenando tuve una visión que…- raven comenzó a llorar y robin la abraso.

-raven, tranquila fue solo un sueño.

-NO, robin fue una visión, y no entiendo porque. Creí que trigon fue destruido y que no volvería, pero me equivoque. Mi lado malo me dijo que trigon jamás seria destruido.

-raven si trigon vuelve lo volveremos a derrotar, tu volverás a derrotarlo eres mas fuerte de lo que crees.-dijo el joven maravilla tratando de levantarle el animo a raven.

-ese no es mi miedo robin…tengo miedo de que mi visión de ti y star se cumpla.

Ambos jóvenes se fueron al cuarto de la bruja, allí ambos se acostaron mientras que ella lloraba y robin trataba de calmarla. Cuando los tres titanes restantes llegaron, raven algo más calmada y robin fueron reunieron a todos los titanes y raven les contó todo.

-estas segura de lo que estas diciendo raven.-dijo starfire muy asustada.

-si star- dijo raven mirando hacia el suelo.-pero robin dice que todo es un simple sueño.

-tal vez robin tenga razón.-dio chico bestia.- raven tu siempre sueñas cosas extrañas.

-vestita no digas eso.-lo regaño Cyborg mientras se acercaba a raven.-oye tranquila robin nunca se equivoca.

-pero como es posible que star haga eso.-pregunto chico bestia.

-no lo se chico bestia.-dijo raven y se cubrió su cabeza con su capucha.-solamente se que va a pasar y no quiero que pase.

-raven tranquila…-trato de decir robin pero raven lo interrumpió.

-NO, robin no entiendes no quiero que esto ocurra, que ocurra cualquier cosa pero no esto, no quiero que ocurra en la visión que tuve.-dijo raven gritando.

-¿Qué es lo que viste?-pregunto alterada starfire.

-nada.-dijo raven alterada.

-como quiere que te ayudemos si no nos dices lo que viste.-dijo alterado robin.

-¡eso no importa lo que me importa es que no voy a permitir que eso ocurra, por eso…!-paro de decir raven.

-por eso que…-dijo robin mirándola a la cara.

-mi voy…dejo a los titanes.

Los cuatro titanes se quedaron mirando a la joven bruja sin poder entender mucho.

-¡QUE!, raven que puede ser tan malo tu visión.-dijo Cyborg-solamente tuviste un sueño, tu misma nos dijiste una ves que cuando sueñas cosas así muchas veces no tiene que ver en nada.

-raven, no puedes irte. ¡Dime que fue no que viste!-dijo robin mientras se le acercaba a ella, pero raven con cada paso que Dave el joven maravilla ella se alejaba.

-robin eso no tiene importancia. Me voy ya esta decidido…no puedo permitir que eso ocurra.-dijo raven mirando el suelo.

-pero raven.-dijo su amiga.

-¡NO RAVEN DIME YA QUE FUE LO QUE VISTE!- dijo gritando robin quien se estaba enojando.

-¡VI QUE STARFIRE TE DESTRUIA A TI Y A CYBORG Y CHICO BESTIA!- dijo raven gritando y salio volando hacia el techo.

Todos los titanes se quedaron asombrados por la respuesta de la bruja. Robin salio corriendo detrás de ella, y cuando llego al techo vio a raven que estaba flotando a unos pocos centímetros lejos del techo de la torre.

-raven…no-dijo robin extendiendo su brazo.

-robin, no quiero que te ocurra nada, a ti ni a los demás…pero no puedo dejarte.-decía mientras se daba vuelta-

-raven quédate, encontraremos una solución, investigaremos aremos todo lo que tengamos que hacer para que no ocurra.-dijo robin mientras se acercaba a ella. -déjanos ayudarte.-dijo quien ya estaba cerca de raven y extendió su brazo hacia la joven bruja.

Raven se quedo mirándolo mientras flotaba y se dejo caer sobre el mientras lo abrasaba.

-tengo miedo robin.-decía mientras lloraba.

-todo va a estar bien.

**El mensajero**

Había pasado dos días de lo sucedido, raven estaba mas tranquila. Raven estaba flotando en su cuarto con libros buscando informaron.

-esto es inútil.-dijo raven molesta y salieron volando todos los libros que tenia alrededor de ella. En ese momento alguien tocaron la puerta de su cuarto. Ella fue y abrió la puerta, era robin con cara

-raven ¿estas bien?

-no robin. Estoy cansada de esto.-decía raven mientras se sentaba en su cama.

-tranquila, ya lo resolveremos.-dijo robin mientras se sentaba al lado de ella. En ese momento comenzó a sonar la alarma.

Todos los titanes se fueron hasta la sala principal.

-¿Quién es ahora?-dijo chico bestia.

-no lo se, es alguien nuevo.-dijo robin.

-¿nuevo?, entonces le daremos la bienvenida.-dijo con sarcasmo Cyborg. Y todos los titanes se fueron hasta la ciudad. Cuando llegaron vieron que quien estaba causando destrozos en la ciudad era un hombre con piel algo gris y con una tunica, parecida a la de raven, pero negra.

-¡quien eres!-grito robin.

-solamente soy un simple mensajero.-respondió el hombre encapuchado.-en mi tierra tengo un nombre, pero los desconocidos me pueden llamar altano.

-porque tengo la sensación de que me suena ese nombre…-dijo raven muy bajo.

-simplemente tenia que llamarles su atención-decía altano caminando despacio hacia los jóvenes titanes.-y ahora que la tengo, tengo que darle el mensaje a su amiga tamaraniana,-dijo mientras señalaba a starfire.

-¡a que te refieres!-dijo raven alterada

-Ho, señorita Rachel, a pasado tiempo…-dijo altano mientras la miraba fijamente. Rápidamente este se acerco a starfire y la tomo de los brazos y la jalo hacia atrás.

-¡starfire!-grito robin. Pero ninguno de los titanes se podían mover porque altanos les había lanzado un conjuro para que se quedaran quietos, pero este no duraba mucho pero si lo suficiente para que altanos haga lo que tenia que hacer.

-mi amiga tamaraniana mírame a los ojos.-le decía a star mientras trataba de que la mirara a sus ojos rojos como la sangre.

-no lo are, tu eres un ser maligno y nunca te are caso.-dijo starfire mientras trataba de soltarse pero no podía.

-vamos mírame.-dijo el mago y pudo hacer que starfire lo mirara.

-¡star no lo mire!-dijo gritando raven.

Pero era demasiado tarde, altano ya estaba hipnotizado a starfire.

-escucha con atención mi amiga tamaraniana. Quiero que saques al trigon interior que aun duerme adentro de Rachel.-decía altano.- quiero que hagas todo lo que fuera necesario.

-no ella es mi amiga…-decía star quien aun trataba de luchar contra el brujo.

-Ho claro, una verdadera amiga te robaría al hombre que tu amabas y se casaría con y… se acostaría. Eso aria una verdadera amiga.-dijo altano provocándola mientras esta estaba hipnotizada.

Starfire comenzó a sentir un gran odio, y en su frente salio la que raven había dicho.

-no…-dijo raven asustada.

-tu me has robado lo que yo mas amaba.-decía starfire mientras caminaba hacia ella con los ojos verdes y esferas verdes en sus manos.-ahora me las pagaras.

-star que te ocurre.-dijo robin.

-robin tu también me traicionaste.-dijo star y le lanzo una esfera de poder- pero raven rápidamente creo un escudo.

-¿Qué es lo que le esta ocurriendo?-dijo Cyborg.

-esta siendo controlada por altanos.-dijo raven.-ya a comenzado…

El brujo se reía.-así es mi niña soy el mensajero de ARCANO, no puedo creer que no te hallas dado cuenta. Ahora los sueños y visiones que tuviste se harán realidad.

Raven se sorprendió y starfire comenzó a lanzarle rayos de sus ojos, pero raven volvió a crear otro escudo y salio volando con sus tres amigos en una esfera de energía.

-raven no podemos dejarla ahí.-dijo robin.

-robin créeme no quiero, pero tampoco quiero que eso se cumpla.-decía raven mientras trataba de alejarse lo mas que podía, pero era inútil la tamaraniana la seguía

-vamos raven muéstrame todo tu poder.-dijo gritando starfire.-vamos no me hagas provocarte

Pero raven trataba de alejarse lo más que podía tratando de lanzarle cosas en su camino. Starfire se comenzó a lanzar esferas de engría, hasta que una de dio a chico bestia provocando que este cayera.

-¡chico bestia!-dijo robin mientras que veía que su amigo se caía. Raven trato de volver por el pero starfire se puso arriba de chico bestia y le lanzo rayos con sus ojos.

-CHICO BESTIA NO.-grito raven mientras se le derramaba una lágrima.

-Ho vamos, eso es todo.-decía starfire con una sonrisa malvada en su cara.-creo que entonces tendré que hacer un mejor trabajo. Starfire apunto su mano hacia Cyborg y lo sujeto con un lazo de fuego y lo acerco hasta ella.

-vamos raven, no querrás que tu amigo muera

-también es tu amigo star.-dijo raven y la ataco con su poder.

-vamos muéstrame todo tu poder. Gracias a altano tengo este nuevo poder.-dijo starfire y comenzó a acuciar a Cyborg hasta que este no pudo respirar y lo lanzo lejos.

-¡CYBORG!-grito robin-starfire como pudiste

-así como tu y raven me pudieron lastimar, yo también puedo. Y bien raven me vas a mostrar tu verdadero poder o tendré que seguir provocarte.

-no star tu puedes salir de eso, eres fuerte. No puedes permitir esto.-dijo raven y luego creo un escudo.-vamos star no lo hagas.

Pero starfire comenzó a volar en dirección hacia raven y robin, pero raven se transformo en un pájaro negro, tomo a robin y ambos desaparecieron de ahí. Starfire comenzó a buscarlos por toda la ciudad y destruía cosas a su paso.

Raven y robin estaban ocultos a tras de unos escombros de que había destruido starfire.

-raven tenemos que volver y para a star.-dijo robin.

-lose…solamente déjame pensar.

-raven chico bestia y Cyborg…realmente Han...-

-si…-dijo raven mirando hacia el suelo.-pero debemos pararla ahora.

-eso aremos.-dijo robin mientras se levantaba- ¡vamos!- pero raven cubrió sus piernas con su energía e hizo que se sentara- raven que haces.

-yo detendré a star, tu…no quiero que te interpongas. Quédate tranquilo no le Hare daño, solamente tratare de sacarla de ese hechizo.

-no raven es peligroso, déjame ayudarte.

-NO ROBIN.-dijo raven mientras se dio vuelta hacia el.-no entiendes que si te interpones ocurrirá mi visión…no puedo permitirlo…además si eso pasa lo mas probable es que de la ira libere todo mi poder…y arcano ganara...

-pero raven…

-prométemelo.-dijo raven y en ese instante Aparicio starfire.

-vaya con que aquí te encontrabas.-dijo starfire y le lanzo esferas de energía a raven. Pero raven rápidamente creo un escudo y salio volando lo más lejos que pudo. Starfire comenzó a seguirla y a lanzarle más esferas

-VAMOS PELEA DE VERDAD RAVEN-dijo gritando starfire.

-quieres que pelee de verdad, peleare de verdad. AZARATH MITRION ZINTOSH.-grito raven y le lanzo todo tipo de autos que encontraba.

Pero starfire los esquivaba o los destruía. Raven salio volando aun más lejos, lo más que pudiera así starfire no se acercaba a la joven maravilla.

Raven comenzó a atacarla con su poder y starfire también.

-sabes que con esos poderes no me derrotaras.-dijo starfire y le lanzo un rayo de sus ojos. Raven izo lo mismo.

-NO LO SAVES.-dijo mientras creo dos bloques de poder y aplastaba a su amiga, esta cayo durante unos simple segundos, pero luego se levanto y mirándola le dijo.

-la verdad no quería hacer esto, pero no me dejas hacer otra cosa.

Raven se quedo mirándola muy preocupada.

-tráiganlos-dijo starfire mientras le daba la señal a unos mounstros que traigan al joven maravilla.- todo este tiempo e estado tratando de que liberes tu poder, pero como no lo has hecho…

-NO…star por favor no…-decía raven mientras extendía su brazo.-no star no lo hagas.

-lo siento… en verdad no lo siento, ¡MATENLO!- grito starfire y los mounstros comenzaron a afiuciar a robin.

Raven se quedo mirando como el mounstro afiliaba al hombre que amaba y este no se podía defender.

-raven…no…-dijo el joven maravilla con casi su ultimo aliento. Pero raven comenzó a enojarse, provocando que todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor fuera destruido por su poder. A raven comenzaron a formarle cuatro ojos, y aparecieron marcas en todo su cuerpo destruyéndole parte de su ropa.

-¡SI ESO ES LO QUE QUERIA!- dijo gritando altanos, quien se acercaba rápidamente a raven.-NIÑA TONTA ME HAS DADO LO QUE TANTO QUERIA. A MI A ARCANOS…- decía con una gran risa malvada.

-TU PODER SERA MIO.-dijo arcanos mientras se acercaba mas y mas a raven -"ARRAN SOBCER SOBCER"-dijo y extendió sus brazos y raven comenzó a disolverse hasta que lo ultimo que se pudo oír fue un grito de dolor de la joven bruja.-AL FIN TODO ESTE PODER ME PERTENECE

Mientras starfire ya no era más controlada por arcanos, y esta pudo volver a la normalidad.

-¿Qué a ocurrido?, ¿Dónde están mis amigo? ¡ROBIN!-dijo starfire mientras que se acercaba al cuerpo sin vida de su amigo-'robin que he hecho, la profecía de raven se cumplió-decía llorando star.

-mi querida niña, me has ayudado demasiado. Pero ya no te necesito más.-dijo arcanos y le lanzo un rayo a starfire. Pero justo en el momento de que arcanos ataco a la tamaraniana un escudo blanco la protegió y luego ataco al brujo.

-QUE ESTA…-decía arcanos mientras era tacado por el rayo misterioso. Starfire se quedaba en el suelo mirando como el yayo atacaba a arcanos y esta no tenia oportunidades de protegerse. Así estuvo la cosa hasta que el rayo comenzó a girar alrededor del brujo, cada vez más rápido hasta que este comenzó a expandirse y a liberar un brillo cubriendo toda la ciudad.

-QUE ESTA OCURRIENDO…NOOOO-grito arcanos. Mientras que estafare se aferraba al cuerpo sin vida de su líder.

**Otra oportunidad.**

Era un día soleado y los rayos del sol comenzaban a entrar por una habitación y a darle en la cara a una joven bruja. Esta se despertó de un salto de su cama.

-pero…que ocurrió.-dijo raven sin entender nada. Esta salio corriendo de su habitación hasta la sala principal. Cuando entro encontró a Cyborg y chico bestia jugando como siempre.

-Cyborg…chico bestia.-decía mientras se acercaba a ellos paso a paso.

-que ocurre raven.-dijo su amigo metálico algo preocupado.

-¡cyborg!-dijo raven muy feliz mientra lo abrasaba.

-emm raven te encuentras bien…-dijo chico bestia.

Raven se dio media vuelta y también a brazo a su amigo verde.- chico bestia este bien.

-que es lo que ocurre aquí-dijo robin con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras entraba a la sala.

Raven se dio media vuelta y cuando lo vio salio volando hacia dirección de el. Lo abraso y esta comenzó a derramar lágrimas

-robin,…estas aquí…-decía la bruja mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del titán.

-claro, vivo aquí rav. Que te anda pasando.-dijo aun con una sonrisa en su cara.

Raven levanto la mirada hacia el joven maravilla y le dijo en vos baja

-…no te acuerdas verdad…-

-de que…-le contesto sin entender de que hablaba ella.

-…de nada.-dijo raven mientras soltaba una sonrisa.-de nada robin.- dijo y lo beso

-buen día rav.- dijo el joven maravilla.

-buen día mi amor…-dijo mientras aun lo miraba.-y buen da a ustedes dos.

-emm de acuerdo…-dijo chico bestia rascándose la cabeza sin entender

-raven te encuentras bien… ¿Qué le paso a tu ropa?-pregunto cyborg, ya que la ropa que tenia raven estaba aun rota.

-nada.- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Dónde esta star?

-dijo que tenia que comprar unas cosas.-le dijo chico bestia mientras volvía a jugar con su a migo metálico.

-cyborg después de desayunar quiero que todos entrenemos con la maquina que te pedí que construyeras.-dijo robin

-¡entrenar!-dijo chico bestia saltando del sofá.-vamos viejo no a sonado la alarma de emergencia, podríamos ir a pasear.

-lo siento chico bestia, pero con mayor razón tenemos que entrenar, pera estar en forma.-dijo robin y golpeo su mano derecha en forma de puño con su mano izquierda.

-por favor robin…realmente necesito eso…-volvió a rogar chico bestia.

-no chico bestia.- dijo firmemente robin; pero raven toco su hombro, este se dio media vuelta y ella se quedo mirándolo fijamente.

-de acuerdo. Después de entrenar iremos por ahí.-dijo robin rindiéndose.

-¡si!- exclamaron cyborg y chico bestia en señal de victoria.

-detesto cuando me haces eso.-dijo el joven maravilla a raven.

-lose, porque crees que lo hago.-dijo y soltó una pequeña risa

.cuando starfire volvió los cinco titanes comenzaron a desayunar y luego se fueron a entrenar. Todo fue exactamente igual que raven lo recordaba, solamente que esta ves no tuvo ningún sueño no visión.

-es extraño…que abra ocurrido…-dijo en voz baja raven.

Cuando terminaron de entrenar los titanes s fueron al parque, allí cyborg y chico bestia comenzaron a jugar. Starfire había invitado a abeja y ambas se fueron a pasear por el parque, dejan dolos solos a robin y raven.

-quieres jugar con cyborg y chico bestia.-le pregunto robin a la bruja.

-claro, pero…antes tengo que decirte algo-

Robin puso cara de preocupado y ambos se sentaron de bajo de un árbol, y allí raven comenzó a contarle todo lo que había ocurrido ese mismo día, que por alguna razón solamente ella recordaba.

-raven estas segura de que no fue un sueño.

-no, estoy segura de que ocurrió. Pero nose que ocurrió ahora. Es como si hubiéramos vuelto el tiempo atrás…solamente que ahora estamos todos bien.-dijo raven mirándolo con una sonrisa a robin.

-me alegra de que este bien. Ahora entiendo porque estabas actuando así hoy a la mañana.- dijo robin con una sonrisa. Ambos se levantaron y se fueron a jugar con sus amigos, los cuales luego se le sumaron starfire y abeja.

**El miedo mismo.**

Era una noche de llovía fuerte, los titanes habían vuelto de derrotar a control fenómeno y chico bestia había aprovechado para alquilar una película de terror hace poco estrenada. Mientras robin estaba en la sala de evidencia dejando el control del villano, hasta que chico bestia lo había llamado por la alarma.

-¡ROBIN EMERGENCIA, VEN AQUÍ RAPIDO!-grito chico bestia por el micrófono principal de la torre.

-reporte, ¿Cuál es el problema?- dijo robin mientras entraba a la sala principal

-el problema es que esta por comenzar la película y tu no estas en tu lugar. gritando chico bestia. Robin lo miro y puso cara de molesto. Luego el chico maravilla se sentó al lado de raven.

-cyborg quieres un poco de alimentos pocos saludables.-dijo starfire mientras le acercaba un tazón con comida.

-haaa, aléjalos de mi.- dijo su amigo metálico poniendo cara de ganas de vomitar.

-damas y caballeros, prepárense para la noche mas escalofriante de sus vidas.-decía chico bestia mientras se acercaba a cada uno de sus amigos.- los mounstros locos de control fenómeno no los habrán podido asustar, pero esta película les pondrán los pelos de punta.

-solo pon la película, quieres ¬¬.-dijo raven

-de acuerdo…pero debo advertirles que dicen que esta película esta maldita que cuando alguien la ve comienzan a pasarle cosas extrañas ¡cosas malditas!- dijo gritando chico bestia.

-por favor, solo ponla…-dijo raven con un gran sarcasmo.

Cuando la película termino todos los titanes quedaron muy asustados.

-termino…-dijo chico bestia quien salía detrás del sillón.

-no me atrevo a abrir los ojos para averiguarlo.-dijo starfire quien tapaba su cara con la capa del joven maravilla.

-ahora si me voy a vomitar.-dijo cyborg quien colocaba su mano en su estomago.

-he combatido con todo tipo de mounstros, locos dementes, extraterrestres espantosos, científicos, y mounstros gigantes…pero esta es la cosa mas espeluznante que he visto.-dijo robin

Raven solamente tapo su cabeza con su capucha. Los cuatro titanes se miraron y comenzaron a reírse, todos menos raven quien solamente los miraba.

-excelente película amigo bestia.- dijo starfire tomándose de las manos.

-YYYY… vamos raven admítelo estabas completamente asustada.-dijo chico bestia

-yo no me asusto.-le contesto raven molesta.

-¿enserio?-pregunto Robin-entonces porque en una parte de la película tomaste fuerte mi mano.

-pues…porque….haaa tu cállate.-le contesto algo molesta.

Cuando terminaron de ver la película cada uno se fue a acostar.

-hasta mañana rav.-dijo robin mientras le daba un beso.-quieres dormir con migo, así no tendrás tanto miedo.-dijo mientras soltaba una risa.

-ya te lo dije, no me asusto nada esa película.-dijo ella y entro a su cuarto. Cuando ya eran como la media noche la tormenta su había puesto mas fuerte y comenzó a largar rayos mas ruidosos, provocando que uno de ellos despertara a raven y se levantara de la cama de un susto.

La chica miro todo cuarto y dijo en vos baja.-creo que tendría que redecorar mi habitación; y en eso escucha un grito de una mujer. Raven salio volando hasta la sala principal, donde allí estaban todos sus amigos.

Quien grito.-dijo raven

-sonó como algo de la película-dijo robin-¿dejamos el televisor prendido?

-no lo dejamos y la película esta aquí.-dijo starfire mientras levantaba la película cónsul mano, y luego de esto se apagaron las luces.

-emmm bueno, eso es aterrador.-dijo Cyborg y saco una linterna de su hombro y comenzó a iluminar el cuarto hasta que apareció un mounstros que era de la película.

El mounstros comenzó a pelear y los titanes también. Robin intento darle una patada, pero este lo agarro con uno de sus tentáculos y lo lanzo lejos; chico bestia se transformo en un dinosaurio pero por el miedo que le dio el monstruo se transformo en un gato y salio corriendo; desde arriba starfire le lanzaba esferas pero el villano la tomo con sus tentáculos y no la soltaba, entonces Cyborg se lanzo sobre el tarándolo al suelo;

-azarath mitrion zintosh.-dijo raven, pero no salía su energía oscura.-mis poderes.-dijo asombrada.

Cada titán estaba peleando con el mounstros y este los tenia con sus tentáculos, raven trato de ayudarlos pero el monstruo la ataco y ella cayo al suelo y se dio la cabeza contra la pared, y tras de esto el mounstros desapareció. Los cuatro titanes se levantaron – emmm…había un mounstros aquí o solo lo imaginamos...-dijo Cyborg mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-adonde se fue…-dijo robin.

-…y de donde vino…-dijo starfire.

-¡HOLA!, no es Ovio, la película esta maldita, al verla se abrió un portal de otra dimensión el monstruo salio por ahí y ahora va a casarnos y a comernos, y yo probablemente soy delicioso.-dijo muy asustado chico bestia.

-o…-dijo Cyborg

-control fenómeno abra escapado de la prisión y abra venido a recuperar su control y a vengarse de nosotros.-dijo robin sin creer nada de lo que dijo chico bestia.-sepárense y busque pistas.-dijo el líder y cada titán se separo. Pero chico bestia se transformo en pulpo y los tomo a los cuatro.

-¡sepárense!, acaso no has visto la película, el mounstros va atrapando uno por uno y comienza con el chico mas chistoso y guapo, es decir yo.-dijo muy asustado el chico verde.

-chico bestia tranquilízate.-dijo robin

-el tiene razón, no hay nada que temer.-dijo raven y tras de esta son un relámpago fuerte.

Los cinco titanes juntos comenzaron a buscar por toda la torre. Cuando comenzaron a escuchar una vos que gritaba "auxilio". Los chicos siguieron el sonido hasta llegar el cuarto de chico bestia, se dieron cuenta que el grito provenía del armario de chico bestia, robin lo abrió y encima de ellos cayo un montículo de ropa y ahí había un pequeño monito de juguete que hablaba.

-je jeje, si, creo que debería deshacerme de esta cosa.-decía chico bestia.

-ooo... témanme soy un pequeño monito que habla.-se burlaba Cyborg mientras salía del cuarto de chico bestia.

-ajajá si, raven realmente estabas azuzada debiste ver tu cara.-dijo chico bestia mientras se reía.

-te refieres a esta.-dijo raven muy molesta

-noo, esa parece de enojada.

-ya te lo dije, yo no me asusto.-dijo raven y del pasillo que estaba al lado de ella salio el mounstros de la película.

-¡titanes retirada!-dijo robin y todos salieron corriendo. Cruzaron una puerta, pero cuando la cruzaron se cayeron ya que no había suelo. Star agarro a Cyborg y chico bestia se transformo en ave, robin tomo a raven y lanzo uno de sus enganchadores y subieron muy rápido. Cuando volvieron al pasillo el mounstros ya no estaba.

-de acuerdo.-decía chico bestia con una gran sonrisa en su cara mirándola a raven- ni siquiera intentes decir que eso no te…haaa- chico bestia fue capturado por el mounstros quien lo llevaba hasta la parte oscura del pasillo.

-¡!chico bestia-grito robin

-que te dije, el chico mas guapo y gracioso se va primero.-dijo mientra el mounstros se lo termino de llevar.

Los titanes trataron de seguirlo, pero cuando llegaron estaban en la sala de la evidencia.

-es la sala de la evidencia. Que es lo que estamos buscando aquí.-dijo Cyborg.

-algo que no debería estar aquí.-le contesto su amigo pelinegro. Y se fueron hasta donde robin había dejado el control

-si el control esta aquí, como es que los invoca.-dijo robin

-tal ves tenga otro, tenemos como nueve de esas cosas.-dijo su amigo metálico.

-estoy pensando a creer que no es control fenómeno quien esta detrás de todo esto.-dijo robin serio.

-sea quien sea no va a asustarnos.-le contesto raven.

-MIEDO-dijo robin asombrado- eso es. La respuesta ha estado enfrente de nosotros. La película, los mounstros, los poderes de raven, no que control fenómeno el causante de todo esto si no que…-el chico maravilla no pudo terminar de hablas porque unos tentáculos lo tomaron de la cabeza y lo jalaron hacia atrás atravesando la pared. Starfire y raven trataron de ayudarlo pero no pudieron, y Cyborg trato de tomarlo de la mano, pero tampoco pudo.

-robin. Grito Cyborg y rompió la pared, pero no había nada.

Raven, starfire y Cyborg comenzaron a buscar a sus amigos por toda la torre pero no pudieron encontrarlos.

-ya hemos revisado toda la torre.-dijo Cyborg

-no por completa.-le contesto raven; y ella star y su amigo metálico bajó hasta el sótano de la torre.

-bueno, ya vimos que nuestros amigos no están aquí así que porq…-decía star mientras se iba subiendo la escaleras, pero su amigo la agarra...

-no. Tenemos que revisar por completo este lugar.-le dijo Cyborg a star

-vamos star entre mas rápido los encontremos mas rápido saldremos de aquí.-dijo raven; y ella y Cyborg salieron caminando a delante y su amiga atrás con mucho temor. Star vio algo pasar por el suelo y le lanzo una esfera.

-vi. Algo correr ahí.-dijo la extraterrestre.

-tal ves solo fue una rata, sigamos adelante.-le respondió la bruja.

Star miro hacia arriba y señalando le dijo a sus amigos,- no creo que esas sean ratas.

Raven y Cyborg miraron y se dieron cuanta que era como ratas, pero no lo eran. Eran un montón de esas cosas y los tres titanes salieron corriendo. Raven fue la primera en subir las escaleras y Cyborg el segundo, pero starfire fue atrapada por esas cosas.

-¡noo!- grito raven mientras trataba de ir a ayudarla, pero su amigo metálico la detuvo y ambos salieron de ahí.-debemos regresar, tenemos que ayudarla.

-no ayudaremos a nadie si esa cosa nos atrapa. Debemos salir de aquí y volver con ayuda mañana.-dijo Cyborg quien se puso enfrente apuntando con su cañón- tranquila no ahí nada, no tengas miedo.

Raven se enojo y le dijo.

-por ultima ves yo no tengo miedo.

Cyborg simplemente se quedo mirándola mientras ella salio caminando delante de el, hasta que raven quedo en lo oscuro.

-Cyborg me vendría bien algo de luz.-dijo raven, pero cuando se dio vuelta vio que su amigo ya no estaba y que venia un gran pájaro hacia ella. Raven salio corriendo hasta entrar a un ascensor. Este comenzó a ir hacia arriba, pero un extraño liquido negro estaba entrando por la parte d abajo del ascensor; entonces raven salio de ahí y se fue corriendo hasta llegar a la sala principal donde ahí encontró al mounstros de los tentáculos, a las ratas, y al gran pájaro.

-no les tengo miedo.-dijo gritando raven.

En ese momento todos los vidrios de la torre apareció una cara como la de los mounstros y comenzó a reírse, la joven bruja se arrodillo y con las manos en forma de puño las coloco en su cabeza.

-no tengo miedo, no tengo miedo…-repetía incesante mente raven mientras que los mounstros se acercaban a ella y el mounstros que estaba en la ventana soltó un espeluznante grito.-no tengo miedo,…yo...Si tengo miedo…. TENGO MIEDO PERO ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE NO PUEDA DARTE LA PELEA... AZARATH MITRION ZINTOSH'.-dijo raven mientras soltaba una gran cantidad de energía oscura acabando con todos lo mounstros y estos se desvanecieron en dirección hacia ella y creo un gran cuervo negro y luego raven simplemente se desmayo.

-raven…despierta…-decía Cyborg mientras le expandía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-están todos bien.-dijo raven.

-si, aunque realmente nunca estuvimos en peligro.-dijo robin

-¡que!, acaso no viste todos esos mounstros.-dijo chico bestia.

-si lo vimos, pero realmente no eran verdaderos. Raven tenia miedo pero como no quería hablar de eso el miedo encontró otra salida, tus podes. Cuando aceptaste tu miedo volviste a tener control sobre ello -decía robin mientras la miraba.

-espera un minuto. Quieres decir que raven creo a todos esos mounstros por accidente.-dijo chico bestia

-así es.-le contesto robin

-lo siento.-dijo raven algo colorada y con una sonrisa.

-haaa ya es de día.-dijo Cyborg mientras veía salir el sol- bueno no se ustedes pero este robots se va a descansar…espero que no suene la alarma.

Chico bestia y starfire también se fueron a acostar. Raven y robin quedaron ahí viendo el amanecer.

-¿quieres irte a acostar?-dijo robin

-si.-le contesto ella, lo tomo de la mano y salieron volando hasta el cuarto del joven maravilla.-no te importa, ¿no?

-claro que no. Recuerda que estamos casados... Pero… la próxima ves puedes decir que tienes miedo, o al menos a mi.

-tratare.-dijo raven y soltó una sonrisa. Después ambos se besaron y se durmieron al minuto del beso.


End file.
